El cálido abrazo de las nubes
by MisaNoUta
Summary: ¿Y si Zack se hubiese salvado?¿Y si tras reencontrarse con Aeris, ésta cuidase de la intoxicación de Cloud?¿Como seguiria la historia de final fantasy VII?
1. intoxicado de Mako

**Bienvenidos:Hoy os voy a presentar una historia diferente. Se trata de lo que en mi humilde opinión, habría ocurrido si Zack se hubiese salvado y hubiese conseguido llegar con Cloud a Midgar. Si queréis saber más, os insto a que sigáis leyendo. Por supuesto contiene romance y algo de humor. Espero que os guste.**

_-¿Cuántos años hace que no le veo? Me gustaría escuchar su voz…creo que le he enviado más de 80 cartas, y no me ha contestado a ninguna. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a cogerme el móvil.¿Se habrá ido con otra?Ya no sé que pensar…prometió que volvería para ayudarme a arreglar el carrito de las flores. Sólo él sabía como arreglármelo. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Supongo que…tendré que olvidarme de él._

--------

-Escucha, tengo que ir a Midgar a ver a alguien. Se lo he prometido. Dime, ¿Qué harás cuando lleguemos a Midgar?.Yo voy a ser mercenario!!!¡Haré cualquier tipo de trabajo!!!¡Hey Cloud!¿Estás bien?

Zack movía una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de Cloud en la camioneta, pero no obtenía respuestas de él. Cloud se hallaba con la mirada completamente perdida en el abismo. No comía, no reía, no hablaba. Hacía casi dos días que acababan de escapar del laboratorio, y sólo en la mirada de Zack, había brillo con esperanzas a un futuro y a que su mejor amigo se recuperase pronto. Cissnei los había ayudado, de hecho, a pesar del odio que Zack había tomado por Shinra, se estaba convenciendo de que quizás los turcos estaban moviendo algunos hilos para que los soldados los dejasen en paz. No había vuelto a ver a ninguno desde que saliendo de Nibelheim, intentaron llevarse a Cloud por la fuerza, y tuvo que enfrentarlos. Zack tocó el cristal de la ventanilla de la cmioneta en la que iban.

-¡Hey señor!¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-No, no queda mucho camino. Alrededor de 15 minutos.

Se asomó a uno de los bordes de la camioneta, y respiró el aire puro de las montañas. No estaba acostumbrado a ello desde que se fue a trabajar a SHinra. En Midgar no había aire puro, y tampoco podía verse el cielo azul. Le hubiese gustado quedarse en Gongaga con su familia, pero ahora Cloud y él eran uña y carne. Su mejor amigo. No iba a abandonarlo después de la valentía de Cloud al haber sido él quien tuvo las agallas de matar a Sephiroth tirándolo al reactor. Zack se culpaba de que Cloud se hubiese quedado así, quizás si él hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria, habría matado a Sephiroth sin necesidad de herirse, y se habría llevado a Cloud de allí, antes de que Hojo, hubiera llegado con los soldados y los hubiera cogido inconscientes para después meterlos dentro de una vitrina de laboratorio, para experimentar con ellos como en vulgares ratas de laboratorio.

Quería verla. Quería ver a Aeris. Sabía que le había estado escribiendo cartas, y nunca pudo respondérselas. Habían pasado cuatro años….no podía creérselo. Quizás, ella ya no estuviera allí….

Cuando llegaron Zack cogió a Cloud y lo sacó de la camioneta. Cloud se arrastraba mientras seguía con sus ojos completamente negros debido a la intoxicación de mako, apenas podían vérsele las pupilas. Tardaron un poco, pero a paso lento, consiguieron llegar a Midgar. Zack miraba por los alrededores, por si alguien los seguía. Pero nada. Seguramente Tseng y Cissnei tenían que ver algo.

Se dirigió hacia la iglesia con Cloud como buenamente pudo.

-----------

Aeris estaba agachada recogiendo las flores para poner en su cesta nueva de mimbre. Después de que se le hubiera roto el carrito, con el dinero que ganó vendiendo flores, Se había comprado una cómoda cestita. Mientras se levantaba delicadamente del suelo oyó un ruído en la puerta de la iglesia. Asustada creyendo que eran los Turcos, que venían por ella, se escondió tras uno de los pilares de la iglesia. No se movió de ahí hasta que le pareció reconocer una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Aeris!¡Aeris!

Aeris salió de detrás de la columna.¡ No podía creérselo. Era Zack. Su dulce primer amor. ¿Pero donde había estado todo ese tiempo?

Fue corriendo felizmente hacia él, pero se paró en seco al ver que no estaba sólo. Un muchacho aparentemente más pequeño que Zack, con la mirada completamente perdida en el infinito, y bastante guapo, aunque pareciese triste, estaba siendo sostenido por los brazos de Zack.

-¡Zack cuanto tiempo sin vert…!¿Y quién es este chico?

-Escucha Aeris. Se llama Cloud. Ayúdame con él. Vamos a ponerlo en el suelo y te lo contaré todo…

Se colocaron cada uno en un lado, y agarrando a Cloud cada uno de un brazo, lo colocaron en el suelo.

-¿estas bien? Dijo Aeris mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Cloud, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue: Hgmmm Hugmmm, mientras observaba como la miraba con esos ojos que ni siquiera parecían ver.

-No creo que te conteste. Dijo Zack por fin. Está intoxicado con Mako. Lleva así dos días. No come, no habla….pobre Cloud.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Zack?¡Pensé que no volvería a verte!....

-Bueno, ha habido momentos en los que yo tambien lo pensé…Te contaré todo lo que nos ha pasado a Cloud y a mí.

Zack comenzó a contarle a Aeris lo que les había ocurrido desde su llegada a Nibelheim, de que Sephiroth se volvió loco y quemó el pueblo, de cómo Cloud se enfrentó a él hasta que los dos acabaron siendo objetos de horribles experimentos científicos.

-Entonces…¿dices que han hecho experimentos con vosotros?

-Si…Cuando desperté, estaba dentro de una vitrina de laboratorio inducido por el Mako. Rompí como pude el cristal y golpeé a uno de los científicos. Luego saqué a Cloud.

-Pero si los dos habéis estado en contacto con el mismo líquido…¿Cómo es que tú estás bien?

-Es difícil explicar…verás es que hay personas que lo soportan peor, porque son más débiles o quizás por que en su cuerpo se produce un rechazo, no lo sé…

-Pero…¿A los soldados no os inyectan eso?

-Si. Pero en pequeñas cantidades, Cloud está completamente intoxicado. Dijo Zack mirando al rubio.

-Si dices que Cloud pudo vencer a Sephiroth….¿Cómo no pudo soportarlo?

-Seguramente se le filtró Mako por la herida del pecho. Zack levantó un poco el jersey de Soldado de Cloud y le enseñó a Aeris la herida de la espada de Sephiroth. Parecía desgarrada, como si Sephiroth al clavarle su masamune hubiera tirado hacia arriba de él.

-Que horror….decía Aeris. ¿Cómo Sephiroth siendo vuestro comandante ha perdido así la cabeza?

-Me creas o no, la verdad es que en parte lo entiendo. Se puso a investigar sobre su pasado en la mansión de Nibelheim y resultó que él había sido el mayor experimento de todos. Vamos, que me explicó como hicieron experimentos con él estando aún en el vientre de su madre…Y lo de tus cartas….perdona, fue Tseng quien me lo dijo la última vez que me llamó. ¡Ah!Y el querido clon de Ángeal que estaba contigo en la iglesia me llevó una.

-No importa Zack…me alegra saber que estas bien.

-Aeris, ¿Te importaría cuidar de Cloud mientras yo voy a buscar algo de comer y ropa para Cloud.

-Claro que no. Vete tranquilo. Me quedaré aquí con él.

-¡Gracias eres la mejor! Dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Zack salió corriendo por la puerta de la iglesia y Aeris se giró para mirar a Cloud, éste permanecía con la mirada fija siguiendo a Zack, luego la miró a ella.

-No te preocupes Cloud Zack ha ido a buscarte algo de comer. Yo cuidaré de ti mientras mientras tocaba sus frías mejillas con sus manos. Para no perderlo de vista, se sentó junto a él y le cogió la mano. Estaba helada, y sudaba. Aeris le apretó la mano fuertemente.

-¿Sabes?Creo que Zack te ha tomado cariño. Zack es muy buena persona, se preocupa mucho de los demás, aunque a veces es "demasiado agradable" con todo el mundo, sobre todo con las chicas….Bueno, no sé porque te estoy contando esto, no creo que te importe. Verás como te pones bien pronto….

Cloud echó la cabeza de repente, encima de su hombro y se quedó dormido.

Aeris sonrió al mirarlo. Le parecía un rostro realmente lindo…unas facciones angelicales, la expresión de Zack en cambio era más dura, pero de adolescente, Cloud parecía un verdadero ángel. Se dio cuenta de que tiritaba, asi que como no tenía nada con que taparlo, sólo se le ocurrió colocar su cabeza encima de sus piernas, y lo abrazó fuertemente por los brazos para darle algo de calor. La expresión de Cloud se volvió más ligera y tranquila, lo que provocó que poco a poco, Aeris se fuese quedando dormida tambien….CONTINUARÁ.

**Bueno esta es una historia que me apetecía hacer. Ya sabéis que reviews, son bien recibidos, aunque sean amenazas de muerte, chocolate o cualquier cosa podéis enviármelo.**

**Mi correo es ashedalmascaarrobahotmailpuntocom para el que quiera escribirse conmigo de vez en cuando como Nyanda. Jjeje bsos**


	2. Eres mi mejor amigo

Despertó sobresaltada y miró hacia su lado. Cloud aún dormía. No quería moverse demasiado para no despertarlo, después de todo lo que le había ocurrido tenía dercho a descansar. Oyó un ruído fuera, y unos segundos después, se abrió la puerta de la iglesia, entrando un Zack cargado de cosas. Aeris se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Cloud y abrazó a Zack.

-¿Cómo está? Preguntó este mirando hacia él.

-Shhhhh. Hizo un gesto Aeris para que Zack hablase más bajo para no despertar a Cloud.

-Agotado, nos quedamos los dos dormidos y no quería despertarle. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien. Tengo un trabajo. De mercenario. Así podré ganar unos cuantos guiles y poder alquilar un piso para llevarme allí a Cloud.

-Me alegro mucho Zack.

-Lo que pasa es que ahora yo no voy a tener tiempo de estar con él apenas, ¿te importaría cuidarlo tú?

-No, claro, puedes estar tranquilo. Por cierto, ¿qué traes ahí Zack?

-Pues algo de comida, ropa y una manta. La verdad es que yo tambien estoy hambriento.

Se sentó en el suelo mientras sacaba algo de comida, justo cuando se dispuso a comer, se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Cloud estaban clavados en él.

-Vaya, ya te has despertado bello durmiente. ¿Tienes hambre? Zack le enseñó un bocadillo que se acababa de hacer. Cloud hizo el amago de estirar la mano y cogerlo, algo que causó una sonrisilla en Zack y Aeris. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-¿Puedes comer Cloud?Zack le puso el bocadillo en sus manos, y éste intentaba a duras penas abrir la boca poco a poco, mientras la mitad del bocadillo se le caía al suelo.

-Yo te ayudaré. Dijo Aeris. Así Zack podrá comer tambien.

Se sentó al lado de Cloud y sujetó sus manos, luego fue partiendo trozos de pan y se lo fue dando.

-Pareces una mamá. Le dijo Zack. Y ambos se rieron. Cloud sonrió tambien, algo de lo que los dos se dieron cuenta.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Zack se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las migas de los pantalones.

-Oye Aeris ¿te importaría mirar para otro lado?

-¿Y eso?

-Voy a cambiar a Cloud de ropa, no es bueno que siga con este traje tan sucio.

-¿No sería mejor que los dos os diérais una ducha?

Zack levantó su brazo hacia arriba para olerse mejor.

-Pffff creo que tienes razón. Pero ahora yo no tengo nada para pagar un hotel. Dijo mientras se sacaba los bolsillos del pantalón hacia fuera.-¡Maldita sea! Debieron de robarme los soldados. Y dió un puñetazo en el suelo, haciendo que temblara todo el edificio.

-No te preocupes Zack, vamos a mi casa, está cerca de aquí.

-No quiero causarle molestias a tu madre Aeris.

-No tiene importancia, ella sabe que me has salvado de los turcos varias veces, además, ahora mismo seguramente se habrá ido a hacer la compra.

-Está bien, vamos.

Zack levantó a Cloud del suelo y colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras Aeris se colocó al otro lado y ambos agarraban a Cloud de la cintura.

-Oye Aeris, no te había dicho lo bien que te sienta ese vestido rosa. Zack le guiñó un ojo, lo que provocó que Aeris ligeramente se sonrojara.

----------

_Limpiaba las copas. El bar siempre se llenaba de indeseables, gracias a que estaba Barret con ella, los tipos no intentaban sobrepasarse. Habían convertido el séptimo cielo en una guarida para las reuniones del grupo de Avalancha. Ella se había unido con la esperanza de que quizás algun día pudiese ver a Cloud. Hacía mucho que no lo había vuelto a ver. Desde que se fue de Nibelheim no había vuelto a saber nada de él. Aunque le pareció oir su voz cuando Sephiroth la hirió en el reactor. Luego, más tarde, se encontraba en los brazos de Zangan, su profesor de artes marciales. ¿Y que había sido de Zack?La última vez que lo vió le dijo algo terrible. Él había intentado ayudarla y mientras estaba medio inconsciente le dijo que todos los soldados le daban asco. Por supuesto sabía que Zack no tenía la culpa de todo eso. Era un mandado más. Pero como acababa de perder a su padre, no midió sus palabras. ¿Y cómo se le ocurrió intentar atacar a Sephiroth con su propia espada?Barret la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando una copa se le cayó al suelo y se rompió, provocando un estrepitoso ruído._

-¡Tifa!¡Ten cuidado no siendo que te cortes!

-Lo siento Barret, lo limpiaré.

-¿En qué estás pensando? Pareces melancólica.

-No no es nada no te preocupes. Intentó parecer lo más feliz posible esbozando una sonrisa y intentando quitarle importancia.

-Bueno. Si necesitas ayuda con el bar y quieres descansar yo o cualquiera de los demás miembros ayudaremos a servir. No hace falta que siempre seas tú la que se encargue de todo.

-Gracias Barret.

---------

En casa de Aeris no había nadie. Tal y como había dicho ella, lo más seguro es que su madre hubiese ido a hacer la compra.

-El cuarto de baño está arriba Zack, y si me dáis esas ropas os las lavaré. Hay un montón de ropa de mi padre en un armario. Creo que te pueda valer. A él ya no le va a hacer falta porque murió hace años.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía. Dijo Zack preocupado.

En realidad Aeris nunca le había contado a zack que era adoptada, y que sus padres habían muerto. No hablaba mucho de sí misma.

Aeris ayudó a Zack a subir a Cloud por las escaleras, luego Zack y él se metieron en el baño, y ella fue a sacarles algo de ropa.

Zack le dejó sus ropas y las de Cloud fuera, luego Aeris las cogió y las metió en la lavadora, para después tenderlas.

Zack puso una bañera de agua caliente, mientras iba desnudando a Cloud primero, que parecía un maniquí. Lo metió en la bañera y después se metió él.

-Que suerte hemos tenido Cloud, seguro que un baño nos sentará bien. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos damos un baño? Dijo mientras le movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Hemos tenido suerte con Aeris. Nos ha ayudado mucho. No creo que hubiese ninguna otra chica tan buena como ella ¿verdad Cloud?

-A-A----Aeris ay—ud-a—do

-¿¡Cloud?!¿Has hablado?

-Ha….ha---hablado. Z—Z…..Zack.

-¡Cloud has dicho mi nombre!!!Zack se puso muy contento, y Cloud al verlo así sonrió tambien. Salió corriendo de la bañera y se puso una toalla en la cintura, abrió la puerta del baño y llamó a Aeris a voces.

Aeris pensó que había ocurrido algo, así que subió corriendo y se sonrojó al ver a Zack con la toalla en la cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre Zack?

-¡Ven, entra, corre, Cloud ha hablado!!!

Zack tiró de ella hacia dentro bruscamente.

-¡Cloud venga dí algo!

Aeris se sonrojó al ver a Cloud dentro de la bañera y giró la cara para otro lado.

-¡Zack!Podías haber esperado a que terminaráis los dos no?

-¡Que más dá, si Cloud no se va a enfadar porque lo veas desnudo!

-Des----nu---nudo?

Zack soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Lo ves Aeris?

-A—eris. Dijo Cloud. Z—Zack.

-¡Puede hablar! Dijo Aeris entusiasmada.

-Creí que no lo volvería a oír. Quizás habrá que tener un poco de paciencia con él hasta que pueda hablar con normalidad.

Zack fue a cogerle una toalla del toallero y de pronto Cloud se levantó de la bañera, dejando a una Aeris completamente vergonzosa, y tapándose la cara con las manos, mientras giraba la cabeza a un lado.

-¡Zack!Tapa a Cloud por favor.

Zack se dio la vuelta y se rió.

-Espera Cloud espera anda tápate un poco ¿no ves que hay chicas delante?Cloud no parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Aeris salió de la habitación, mientras Zack le secaba el pelo a Cloud con la toalla, que volvía a alborotarse de nuevo.

-Cloud eso no se debe hacer. Salir de la bañera desnudo delante de una chica, le puedes causar un trauma. Tienes que taparte antes y secarte con una toalla.

-Se---carse?

-jajajajaja!¡Bueno tranquilo, por ser tú te perdono que Aeris te viera desnudo!¡jajaj ahora se pondrá toda vergonzosa cuando te vea!

Zack vistió a Cloud y luego se vistió él. Aeris les habría preparado algo para que bebieran, que seguramente estarían sedientos. Cuando Aeris pasó junto a Cloud no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agachó la cabeza y se fue a recoger un poco el baño, antes de que llegase su madre.

-¿Lo ves Cloud?Ya te lo había dicho. Ahora a Aeris le dá vergüenza mirarte. Te recordará siempre como el exhibicionista de Cloud.

Cloud lo miró sin parecer entender nada.

-¡Hay que ver eh?!!Somos el terror de las chicas…dijo Zack sonriendo mientras le daba codazos a Cloud.

**Bueno y aquí estamos de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado. Por supuesto más adelante aparecerá Tifa y tambien más gente. Mandad reviews siempre son bie recibidos!!!!**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Nyanda:**Bueno, esta historia te gustará, de momento Cloud no puede comunicarse bien, habla un poco pero como los indios, el pastel descubierto, es que los poderes curativos de aeris hacen su papel con él, restableciéndolo poco a poco.

**Yamasaqui:**Me alegro de que te guste, más adelante habrá más acción y demás, sólo estoy situando un poco la historia y en cuanto a la pareja de Cloud y Aeris opino lo mismo qe tú, son la mejor!!!Aunque por el momento Aeris está con Zack…..más adelante Dios dirá. Gracias.

**Tifa Lockhart:**Me alegra mucho de que una fan de Tifa lea esta historia, la verdad, pero tambien Tifa hará su aparición. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Gracias.

**Tamborilero:**Tus reviews son siempre bien recibidos, y tambien te diré que si no he hecho el encuentro de con más pasión, es xq ahora mismo Zack está muy preocupado por el estado de Cloud así que es normal que le presten más atención a él. Gracias.

**LOS REVIEWS SON SIEMPRE BIEN RECIBIDOS**


	3. Recuperación

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que Zack regresara con Cloud. Se había montado un negocio de mercenario, como él mismo había dicho, y se ganaba algún dinero. Se compró una casa en la que vivía con Cloud, y cuando él se iba a trabajar, llevaba a Cloud hasta la iglesia y Aeris cuidaba de él, así podía hacer su trabajo regando y recogiendo las flores para venderlas, y al mismo tiempo vigilarlo.

Cloud ya había empezado a caminar sin ayuda, y éste se había sentado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, mientras observaba a Aeris regar sus flores. Zack se había ido hacer horas a trabajar y ella tenía unas flores que vender. De lo que no se había percatado era de, que con las prisas de salir de casa corriendo, se le había olvidado la cesta en casa. ¿Cómo iba sino a llevar las flores?

-Cloud, espérame aquí, volveré enseguida, he olvidado la cesta. No tardaré nada, te lo prometo. Salió corriendo por la puerta de la iglesia en dirección hacia su casa, con la esperanza de recordar donde había puesto la cesta.

Sólo en la iglesia, miró alrededor suyo. El edificio era viejo, pero tenía unas bellísimas estatuas. La luz se filtraba por el agujero del techo, agujero que había hecho Zack hace tiempo al caerse y estamparse contra las flores. Se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las flores. Sabía que no debía pisarlas, pues Aeris ponía todo el empeño de su corazón por conservarlas intactas. Se sentó junto al pequeño jardín y tocó uno de los lirios amarillos. Le pareció que lo llenaba de calidez y se embriagó con el perfume de Aeris que las flores desprendían. Miró hacia su derecha y vió un carrito tirado en el suelo. Tenía una rueda rota y algunas de las tablas de madera se habían salido. En su interior había restos de las flores, que Aeris ponía ahí cuidadosamente, y que utilizaba luego para venderlas. Definitivamente el carrito le resultaba más cómodo.

Zack se lo había hecho, y le había prometido que algún día se lo arreglaría, pero no había tenido tiempo. Entre tener que cuidar de Cloud y ahora su nuevo trabajo, no tenía tiempo para nada más. Se fijó y al lado había materiales y herramientas de construcción que seguramente, Zack había traído de Shinra para hacer el carrito de Aeris.

-----

Aeris regresó a toda prisa casi sin aliento. Le había costado mucho recordar donde había puesto la cesta, así que se había pasado un buen rato buscándola. Cuando entró en la iglesia, lo primero que hizo fue mirar en los bancos, donde Cloud se sentaba a observarla, pero se asustó terriblemente, al ver que Cloud no estaba allí. Buscó por todos los rincones de la iglesia llamándolo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desesperanzada y con el corazón en un puño creyendo que Cloud se habría perdido, fue a salir a buscarlo, cuando por la puerta de la iglesia entraba algo. O mejor dicho, alguien que arrastraba algo, puesto que emitía unos chirridos. Era Cloud, que traía el carrito de flores y estaba prácticamente nuevo.

-¡Cloud! Exclamó Aeris sobresaltada. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

-…..Te….te…arreglé el carrito.

Aeris se quedó helada de la impresión. No sabía si porque estaba oyendo a Cloud hablar con normalidad o porque le había arreglado el carrito de las flores, o quizás por ambas cosas.

-¡Cloud puedes hablar!

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Aeris corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

-¡Me has arreglado el carrito! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Hacían..falta…unas maderas nuevas. Un señor de los suburbios me dió unas. Con…los materiales que había ahí conseguí arreglarlo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Cloud!!¡Eres realmente un cielo!!!¡Verás lo contento que se pone Zack en cuanto venga y te vea hablar!!!

Cloud bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Cómo es que en este rato que he tardado en llegar ya puedes hablar?

-No…me salían las palabras. En cuanto he salido a la calle sólo he empezado a recordar…y al oír hablar a los demás he empezado a comunicarme.

-Escucha Cloud…¿puedes recordar algo?¿algo de lo que os ocurrió a ti y a Zack?

-No…Cloud se llevó de repente las manos a la cabeza y le vinieron recuerdos agolpados a la mente, flashbacks que lo dañaban.

-Sephiroth, Tifa, Zack aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!Cloud se tocó el pecho y cayó al suelo. Aeris intentó moverlo, haber si reaccionaba. Al cabo de un rato lo ayudó poco a poco a levantarse y lo apoyó contra una columna.

-Espera Cloud quédate ahí. No hace falta que te tortures sino puedes recordar. No es necesario que hagas esfuerzos aún.

-Si….comenzó Cloud. Recuerdo cosas….trozos de imágenes que se clavan en mi cabeza. Sephiroth….quemó mi ciudad natal….hirió a Tifa y a Zack….no recuerdo muy bien…dijo Cloud llevándose de nuevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?¿Por qué siento como si acabase de recuperar mi cuerpo y mi conciencia?¿y porqué siento en mi pecho ardor como el del acero?

Aeris levantó a Cloud cuidadosamente el jersey para que pudiera verse la terrible cicatriz que yacía en su pecho. Pasó sus manos por ella y notó un leve quejido de Cloud.

-Lo siento. Dijo Aeris al fin.¿Aún te duele?

-No es eso….noto una sensación extraña…¿Qué me ha pasado Aeris?

-Zack me dijo que después de lo que ocurrió en Nibelheim, unos científicos os capturaron y estuvieron haciendo experimentos con vosotros. Habéis estado dentro de unas vitrinas llenas de Mako, Zack se escapó rompiendo el cristal y luego te sacó a ti. Luego llegásteis hasta aquí. Has estado intoxicado, durante dos semanas no podías hablar ni tan siquiera moverte.

Cloud intentó hace el esfuerzo de recordar, pero no podía, quizás la intoxicación había sido tan grave, que le había hecho borrar algunos de sus recuerdos.

-¿Dónde está Zack ahora?Preguntó Cloud.

-Trabajando. Montó un negocio de mercenario. Esperaba que cuando te recuperases fueses a trabajar con él.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero….aún es un poco pronto, será mejor que de momento descánses y esperes a estar restablecido por completo.

Cloud miró a Aeris con sus ojos abiertos como si fuesen dos grandes soles.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a vender las flores?

Cloud asintió con la cabeza.

-No quiero quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Dijo al fin

------

Había tenido poco trabajo. No había sido un día de esos muy duros, y a veces, se permitía el lujo de ir a tomarse algo. Se dirigió hacia el primer bar que vió.

-El séptimo cielo. ¿De qué me suena eso?. Zack se quedó pensativo unos instantes y entonces se acordó. Se acordó de aquel hombre en los suburbios del sector 8 que le preguntó un nombre para ponerle a su bar.

Se sonrió a sí mismo y entró dentro.

Tifa recogía las mesas, cuando al ver entrar a alguien, se le cayó un vaso al suelo, provocando que los clientes miraran al chico en cuestión.

Zack la miró de arriba abajo, como si ya la hubiese visto en algún otro lugar a esa muchacha, bastante atractiva, todo hay que decirlo. La inspeccionó de arriba abajo, sin olvidar su portentoso escote. aunque aún, después de cuatro años, no recordaba bien su nombre.

-¿Zack? Preguntó ella antes de que Zack le dijese nada. -¿Eres tú?

Zack se humedeció los labios y se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Tras un rato pensativo, chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Tifa?!!!!

Tifa asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hey Tifa?!!!¿Cómo estás? Parece que….te has mejorado.

-¿Mejorarme?

-Cuando te ví en el reactor estabas muy mal, ¿Sephiroth te cortó verdad?

Tifa bajó la cabeza por un momento al suelo. Empezó a recordar lo borde que había sido con Zack, cuando él se la encontró tirada en el reactor.

-Oye Zack….Siento haberte dicho eso en el reactor. No pensaba lo que decía, al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

Zack se sentó en uno de los taburetes del bar, la gente estaba hablando tan enfrascada en sus conversaciones que ni siquiera prestaban atención a la conversación de Zack y Tifa.

-¿Quieres que te prepare un cóktail?

-Si, por favor. Tengo la boca seca.

Mientras Tifa ponía un vaso de cóktail en la mesa, y buscaba las botellas, Zack empezó a hablar.

-Escucha Tifa, tenías toda la razón para estar enfadada después de lo que pasó y lo entiendo. ¡Yo tambien odio a Shinra! Nos ha mentido a todos, aunque Sephiroth fue el que peor parado salió.

Tifa tenía miedo en preguntar.

-¿Qué…qué ocurrió con Sephiroth? Dijo al fin mientras terminaba de llenarle el vaso.

Zack se sonrió.- Cloud lo arrojó al reactor.

Tifa se sobresaltó al oír ese nombre.

-¿Has dicho Cloud?

-Si. Fue él quien te estuvo cuidando cuando Sephiroth te hirió.

Tifa no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero Zack siguió hablando y contándole la historia entera, desde que fueron capturados y hicieron experimentos con ellos, hasta que lo trajo intoxicado hasta Midgar. Tifa le explicó que eran amigos de la infancia, aunque de eso, Zack ya lo sabía porque Cloud ya le había comentado algo en alguna ocasión. No quiso decirle que Cloud se avergonzaba de no llegar a ser soldado y que por eso cuando llegó a su pueblo natal no quiso quitarse el casco. Bebió un trago y dijo.

-Será mejor que él cuando se recupere te cuenta algunas cosas.

-¿Cloud está aquí?

-Mi novia Aeris cuida de él en estos momentos, no te preocupes. Además, no creo que te reconozca tan siquiera, no puede hablar debido a la intoxicación. Pobre Cloud. Terminó diciendo tajante Zack.

Un borracho se levantó de la silla y fue directo hacia la barra dando tumbos por el camino. Tifa salió de la barra a ayudarlo.

-¿Está bien señor?

Mientras Tifa lo sujetaba, él aprovechó para tocarle el culo con todo el descaro. Mejor dicho, se estaba haciendo el borracho pero Tifa no se había dado ni cuenta.

-¡Oiga!!¡Estése quieto! Dijo Tifa intentando sentarlo en algún sitio.

Zack se bebió la copa de un trago y se levantó enfadado de la silla. Tiró del brazo de Tifa hacia atrás haciendo un incesante balanceo con ella, y después la puso tras él.

-¡Oiga no le dá vergüenza!!

-Zack, déjalo, está borracho, no sabe lo que hace.

-¡Si, si lo sabe!!¿Se cree que no lo he visto como te ha tocado el culo con todo el descaro?Oiga, no mire así a Tifa. No tiene ningún derecho a tratar así a las mujeres.

El tipo se levantó y se puso en pose chulesca, amenazando a Zack.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Fue entonces cuando Tifa se dio cuenta de que ese tipo se había hecho el borracho para aprovecharse de ella

Zack giró la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Vale, tú lo has querido.

Lo agarró por el cuello y lo sacó fuera del bar, luego allí le metió un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se le rompiera la nariz.

El tipo se quedó asustado de la increíble fuerza del muchacho y salió corriendo.

Zack le levantó el pulgar a Tifa sonriendo en señal de aprobación.

Tifa sonrió y le dio las gracias.

-Gracias, de verdad pero no tenías porqué hacerlo.

-No soporto que traten así a una mujer. Dijo el moreno tajante.

-Bueno Tifa, tengo que irme ya, espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Zack salió corriendo y Tifa lo observó por unos instantes. Luego pensó que debía encontrar a Cloud.

---------

-Muchas gracias. Aeris inclinaba su cabeza y Cloud tambien, ante una señora que acababa de llevarse un ramo de flores.

-Gracias por acompañarme Cloud.

La verdad es que cuando Cloud la acompañaba pocos hombres se acercaban a Aeris a comprarle flores, creyendo que él era su novio. pero si que era verdad, que muchas mujeres se acercaban a ellos, para ver a Cloud más de cerca, incluso una señora le dijo a Cloud que era un chico realmente encantador, lo que provocó un sonrojo en su cara.

Pero lo mejor sin duda, fue cuando una chica que compró un ramo, le dijo a Aeris.

-Que suerte tienes de tener un novio tan lindo. Ya me gustaría a mí tener u novio tan encantador.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco, aunque Aeris comenzó a reir de la forma tan cómica en la que Cloud se ponía tan vergonzoso mirando para otro lado.

Zack y él no se parecían en nada. Seguro que Zack le hubiese soltado un piropo a la chica, a le hubiese contado su vida para darle más coba, pero definitivamente, Cloud era distinto, y por mucho que Aeris intentase indagar en su mente, era realmente difícil saber lo que pensaba en cada momento. Zack era como un libro abierto, pero ella pensó que quería saber más cosas de Cloud, no le había hablado sobre él mismo, aunque ella, tampoco lo había hecho con Zack. Y Cloud, no lo había visto sonreír como dios manda, solo ligeras sonrisas se formaban en su rostro. Definitivamente Cloud y Zack no se parecían en nada. Uno extrovertido, chistoso, hablando con todo el mundo y relaccionandose sobre todo con chicas, además bromista, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas. Cloud parecía que se escondía tras una fachada fría, introvertido al mismo tiempo, difícil de saber lo que pensaba en esos instantes, y una cara que tras de sí ocultaba una profunda tristeza. Tristeza que se convertía en debilidad. Sentía, que debía conocerlo a fondo, aunque lo que no sabía, es si realmente, a Zack, Cloud se le habría mostrado su personalidad con más facilidad. Debía de averiguar.

**Respondiendo a reviews:**

**Nyanda: Bueno y Cloud se va recuperando poco a poco, diré, que su recuperació ya estaba prevista para este capítulo, pero lo que Aeris no sabe es que ha sido ella al tocarlo varias veces con su poder curativo. Bsos y sigue la tuya que me encanta de verdad.**

**Yamasaqui: Bueno, pues ahí tienes unos indicios de que Aeris se interesa por saber cosas de Cloud. ¡Adoro esta pareja!!!bsos y gracias x tu review.**

**Sakae-Kaze: Me alegro de que te gustase. Esperaba que me dieses tu punto de vista con mucha ilu. Ahora me estoy leyendo la tuya poco a poco y he de decirte que no la dejes porque me parto la caja del todo. XXD. Bsos y gracias. Tus opiniones son siempre bien recibidas.**

**Tamborilero: Bueno, pues ahí tienes a un Zack luchador, un tío majete al que no le gusta que se sobrepasen con las mujeres, aunque él sea un ligón de nacimiento. Jajaja. Zack me cae bien, y aunque no lo creas, lloré al final del crisis .**

**Tenshi-aerith: Y bueno, aquí está la nueva, jejej muchas gracias maja, me alegro de q te guste a ti tambien. Lloré con la muerte de Zack yo tb y más con la de Aeris, q x cierto, con la de Aeris traumatizaron a medio Japón y x eso en el 8 no mataron a Rinoa. Pero tu historia es de lo mejorcito y el último cap me a encantao. Una pregunta..¿meterás algo de lemon entre seph y aeris?xfa xfa dí que si. Aunq bueno, hagas lo q agas me parecerá ok. Bsos wapa**

**Ariathy: Q Honor q leas mis fics, pero he de decirte q lo siento muxo pero no sé como traducírtelos al portugués, porque yo de portugués no tengo ni idea. Bsos y gracias x molestarte en escribirme en mi correo.**

**Eviadme reviews os guste o no, pero si me mandáis dulces os lo agradeceré muxo, espera…¡si estoy a dieta!!Buahhh ¡quiero chocolate!!!Gracias y hasta el sig**


	4. La oferta de Tifa

Estaban cansados de dar vueltas con el carrito y de vender flores. Aeris guió a Cloud hasta el parque. Era su favorito. Los niños saltaban y jugaban tirándose por las resbalinas. Otros jugaban en la arena. Nada más entrar en el parque, los niños vieron a Aeris y se pusieron a saltar y a brincar.

-¡Hey señora de las flores!!

Un niño y una niña se acercaron a ella.

-¿Cómo estáis?Hace tiempo que no os veo.

-¡Muy bien señora de las flores!!¡estamos jugando a los soldados!!¿Porqué no juegas con nosotros?

-No sé…

-¡Venga porfa….!Los niños tiraban de los brazos de Aeris para que jugase con ellos.

-Está bien, sólo un ratito. Dijo mientras sonreía.

Cloud la miraba y miraba como los niños se divertían con ella, recordó su dura infancia, y cómo a nadie le importaba. Nunca tenía amigos con los que jugar, decían que era un bicho raro. Se sintió melancólico, ocultando tras de sí una frustrada niñez.

-¡Cloud ven a jugar con nosotros!! Lo llamó la castaña subida desde lo alto de la resbalina. Antes de que el rubio se acercase, uno de los niños le cortó el paso.

-¿Eres novio de la señora de las flores? Haciendo que al rubio se le formase un nudo en la garganta.

-No. Terminó diciendo. –Sólo somos amigos.

-¿Te has portado bien con ella no?

-Esto…si. Aeris ha cuidado mucho de mí. Se ha portado muy bien conmigo.

-¿Quieres sorprenderla? Le preguntó el chiquillo haciendo que Cloud pusiera cara de asombro.

-Ven, te lo diré al oído, ya verás como a Aeris le gusta.

Cloud se agachó y el niño le susurró algo al oído. Cuando hubo terminado le dijo al rubio.

-Yo la distraeré, mientras tú vete a por lo que te he dicho ¿vale?

El rubio asintió y salió corriendo del parque. Aeris que estaba sentada encima de la resbalina vió a Cloud salir corriendo y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, pero el niño la detuvo sujetándola por un brazo.

-Ha ido a hacer una cosa. Ha dicho que ahora volvía, que lo esperases aquí.

Convencida por las palabras del muchacho, la castaña asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía jugando y mientras el chico la distraía.

Al rato, Cloud volvió jadeando, cansado y con la cara llena de múltiples arañazos, y detrás de la espalda, escondía algo. Hizo una señal de aprobación al chaval, que tiró de la chaqueta de Aeris para que se volteara.

-¡Oh Cloud!!!¿Dónde has estado? Le preguntó la castaña mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡Pero que te ha pasado!!!¡Tienes la cara llena de arañazos!!Oh Cloud…¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-No es nada…dijo el rubio quitándole importancia. La castaña aún no se había dado cuenta de que Cloud tenía su brazo escondido tras la espalda. Como si estuviese ocultando algo.

-Espera que te cure…

-Aeris no es necesario de verdad….

Aeris sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle las heridas de la cara, el niño, observando la escena no hacía más que reírse divertido.

-¡Oye!¡No te rías!¡No está bien que te rías de lo que se ha hecho el pobre Cloud!!Lo regañó Aeris.

-¡No si no me río por eso!!¡Es que Cloud está escondiendo algo y tú no te has dado cuenta!!

Aeris miró a Cloud de repente a los ojos, pero éste se giró para otro lado, queriendo disimular y rojo de la vergüenza.

-¿Cloud?

-¡Venga dásela ya!!Le gritó el niño.

Cloud sacó su brazo de su espalda y le mostró a Aeris una preciosa rosa roja. Tenía las manos llenas de arañazos y completamente ensangrentadas por las espinas.

-Toma…Le dijo el rubio extendiendo su brazo y mirando para otro lado para intentar quitarle importancia al hecho de mostrarse algo afectuoso.

-¡Oh Cloud es hermosa!!Dijo Aeris mientras la cogía.-Me encanta esta flor siempre he querido tener una pero por aquí no crecen nunca, cuando llegue a casa la plantaré en el jardín.. Luego miró al rubio.

-Cloud….dijo cogiéndole las manos. -¡Oh dios! Tienes las manos llenas de cortes!!

-¡Es normal que se haya cortado!Dijo el niño. ¡Cogió la rosa de aquel jardín que hay a las afueras de Midgar y que está todo lleno de espinos!!La rosa está en el interior y para cogerla tienes que cortarte. Por eso nadie se atrevía nunca a cogerla.

La castaña se giró inmediatamente hacia Cloud.

-¿Es el jardín que llaman el de los espinos?

-Sólo…quería darte las gracias…por haber cuidado de mí. Dijo el rubio

Aeris dio un abrazo a Cloud. El rubio se quedó estático, y sin saber como corresponder a ese abrazo. No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo abrazase a menudo, era un gesto completamente nuevo para él. Se decidió a rodear con sus brazos la cintura de Aeris y a sentir lo rápido que palpitaba su corazón. Cerró los ojos ante el olor que desprendían los cabellos de Aeris mientras se arremolinaban con el viento.Y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había sonreído de forma sincera… La castaña se inclinó un poco y besó su mejilla fría, haciendo que rápidamente entrase en calor con aquel gesto. Cuando se soltaron Aeris colocó la rosa dentro del carrito. Aunque esa jamás la vendería. Pensó en plantarla en el jardín de su casa, con la esperanza de que quizás creciesen más…y tener un hermoso jardín de rosas. El rubio tocó su mejilla durante un momento. Algo totalmente nuevo para él había comenzado a aflorar.

------

Zack entró por la puerta de la iglesia. Después de un día duro de trabajo. Aeris y Cloud permanecían sentados en uno de los bancos. La castaña sonreía, aunque Zack aún no sabía el motivo. Nada más oírlo entrar por la puerta Aeris salió corriendo a recibirlo, mientras el rubio los observaba, y al fin se decidió a levantarse.

Zack se acercó hacia él.

-Estoy cansado, que día he tenido. No puedo más. Se dejó caer en el suelo y casi se tumba encima de las flores.

-¡Zack!¡Ten cuidado!

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

La castaña giró su cabeza de lado a lado, y se situó al lado de Cloud, a quien miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa me he perdido algo?

Zack se levantó del suelo haciendo una pirueta y acarició el pelo de Cloud, despeinándolo como si fuese un niño.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día con Aeris cabeza de chocobo?

Zack, como era de suponer, no sospechaba que Cloud podía hablar y entenderle perfectamente, se giró para hablar con Aeris.

-Perfectamente Zack, pero no me llames cabeza de chocobo.

Aeris sonrió, y Zack para su asombro lo miró con una mezcla entre incertidumbre y asombro.

-¿Cloud?¿Has hablado? Preguntó perplejo el moreno mientras lo miraba.

-Si gracias por preocuparte. Dijo Cloud.

-¡Aeris Cloud ha…ha hablado!

-Si lo sé. Y me ha arreglado el carrito de las flores. Dijo la castaña mientras señalaba hacia donde estaba el carrito.

-¿Pero desde cuando…?¿Y desde cuando Cloud sabe lecciones de bricomanía?

-Esta mañana comenzó a hablarme. Ni yo misma podía creerlo. Cloud salió a la calle y se vé que gracias a ver a la gente y a que le diera el aire ha podido hablar.-¿Verdad Cloud?

Aeris se colocó detrás de él y le pegó un empujoncito.

-Si…bueno….empezó el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Eso es fantástico!Dijo Zack muy alegrado. Entusiasmado levantó a Cloud por los aires dándole un fuerte apretón en la cintura.

-Zack….me estás ahogando. Dijo el rubio casi sin voz.

Aeris sonreía ante tan divertida escena.

-Entonces, ¿estás preparado para luchar?

-Zack, creo que Cloud debería descansar aún un poco más, al fin y al cabo acaba de restablecerse, no creo que fuera adecuado que empiece a trabajar contigo todavía….

-Si, creo que tienes razón. ¿A ti que te parece Cloud?

-Creo que he olvidado como se hace….

-¡Por cierto! esta mañana he estado con alguien que te conoce.

Cloud miró repentinamente a Zack.

-Tifa. Me ha preguntado por ti, parecía preocupada.

Cloud miró a Zack por un instante, pero volvió a su posición actual, es decir, mirando al suelo melancólico.

-Tranquilo, está bien. Tiene un bar en el sector 8 llamado el séptimo cielo.

-¿Y qué hacías tú allí Zack? Si se supone que estás trabajando. Le preguntó Aeris

-¡Bueno!Es que he estado un rato sin hacer nada y como no sabía que hacer me fui a tomar algo.

-Cloud ¿de qué la conoces? Preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno….comenzó el rubio. Éramos amigos de la infancia, luego yo me alisté en soldado y no la volví a ver.

-Cloud, ¿ya no te acuerdas de lo que pasó en el reactor?

Cloud se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no recordaba, y de pronto volvió a sentir esos recuerdos que lo dañaban.

-Sephiroth….¿la hirió en el reactor verdad?

-Si pero no te preocupes, ella está bien. Lo único que ha hecho en cuanto me ha visto es preguntarme por ti. Aunque parece que le daba un poco de vergüenza…¿qué rollos os traéis tú y ella?

Cloud de pronto se avergonzó y como era típico en él agachó la cabeza. –Nada. Terminó diciendo.

Zack zarandeó su cabeza de lado a lado.-No tienes remedio Cloud, no sabes como tratar a las mujeres ¿es que no has aprendido nada de mi-mi-mi?

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Aeris arqueaba una ceja a su lado.

-¡Quiero decir! Que ya podías haber practicado esos trucos que te enseñé para ligar.

-¡Zack!Lo regañó la castaña, quien estaba un poco molesta por la conversación.

-Vamos Cloud, te llevaré a verla. Después de tanto tiempo querrá verte.¿No quieres ir?

Cloud seguía en absoluto mutismo.-¡Pues te llevaré!

-¡Iré con vosotros!

-¿Qué?¿Tú Aeris? ¿Segura de que quieres entrar en el bar?Le dijo Zack. -Está lleno de borrachos.

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí sóla!!¡Además, no soy una niña puedo defenderme!

-Eso sin contar con que tienes ante ti a dos de los mejores soldados ¿verdad Cloud?

Cloud no dijo nada, se limitó a callarse y observar como bromeaba Zack con Aeris.Y extrañamente se sintió algo enfadado.

-Bueno, vámonos Cloud. Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

------

-¿Qué habría pasado con Cloud?¿Será verdad lo que le dijo Zack, que no podía hablar ni entender nada por la intoxicación? ¿Y quién sería esa chica que lo estaba cuidando? Esa misma noche, iría ella misma a buscarlo. Necesitaba verlo, hablar con él. Había sentido ganas repentinas de sentirse querida, de que él no la hubiese olvidado, era su salvador. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era de que se había enamorado perdidamente, aunque sería incapaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ella misma había formado una fachada en torno a Cloud como su eterno salvador. Una forma de sentirse agradecida hacia él por cumplir su promesa, pero realmente, no sabía nada de él. En realidad, Nunca habían sido amigos, ella era muy popular entre los chicos del embargo, Cloud siempre fue un chico solitario. Solía pasarse las horas mirando hacia su ventana, con la esperanza de que lo dejaran jugar con él. Pero eso nunca pasó.Y, realmente, ese alguien se sentía incapaz de hacer nada por nadie.

Tifa salió de sus pensamientos cuando observó a Zack entrando en el bar. Una castaña con una trenza y un lazo rosa iba a su lado.

-¿Tifa? Preguntó Aeris tímidamente.

-¿Si?

-Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Aeris y Zack tiraron del brazo de Cloud para que Tifa pudiera verle.

¡No se lo podía creer!¡Ante ella estaba Cloud!Él permanecía callado, en silencio, mirando a Tifa sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Ella estaba estática, impresionada por la visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¿Cloud?Comenzó Tifa

-Ho_____la.

Tifa salió de detrás de la barra del bar y abrazó a Cloud.

-¡Cloud me alegro tanto de verte!¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Tufa tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Zack me contó que fuiste tú quien estuvo conmigo en el rector cuando Sephiroth me hirió.¡Cumpliste tu promesa!

-Lo siento….no pude llegar a tiempo. Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Cloud.

-¿Quéreis tomar algo?Por favor sentaros. Invitó Tifa a Aeris y a Zack.

-No gracias, no te molestes. Dijo la castaña sonriendo. Por cierto soy Aeris.

-Zack me contó que cuidaste de Cloud.

-En realidad….él me ha ayudado mucho. Dijo la castaña sonriendole a Cloud.

-Escucha Cloud. Quería verte, no sólo para saber si estabas bien y que había sido de ti, sino porque tenía algo que comentarte.

Zack y Aeris se miraron unos instantes.

-Os dejaremos sólos para que podáis hablar. Dijo el moreno.

-Gracias, de verdad os lo agradezco Zack. Dijo Tifa.

Zack le guiñó un ojo a Cloud, y Aeris le sonrió. Acto seguido los dos salieron por la puerta del bar, mientras el rubio los miraba cerrar la puerta.

-Verás Cloud. Comenzó Tifa. –La verdad es que quería hacerte una proposición. Estoy trabajando con un grupo ecologista llamado Avalanche. Este es nuestro lugar de operaciones y donde nos reunimos. El bar es una tapadera. Barret es el líder del grupo, en cuanto venga te lo presentaré. La pregunta que quería hacerte era…

-Cloud. Dijo la morena sujetándolo por los brazos.¿Querrás trabajar con nosotros y ser nuestro líder?

-¿Eh?

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**REPONDIENDO A REVIEWS:**

**Nyanda:Aquí tienes a un Cloud más alegre en lo que Aeris se refiere. Aunque aún es bastante cerrado y cuesta sacarlo del pozo negro donde se ha metido él mismo, pero te aseguro que más adelante, se irá sincerando y hablando más de él mismo, aunque al principio cuesta un poquito pero sino¿Qué gracia tendría? Gracias x tu review y espero q no tardes muxo en actualizar.**

**Tamborilero: Por el momento todo está normal, y como ya sabemos todos que Cloud es más raro que las sopas de ajo, pues no se espera uno como reacciona ante las cosas, en un principio, me pareció hacerlo más entusiasmado por que Zack le contara que había estado con Tifa, pero luego pensé. ¡Coño!¡Es Cloud!Asi que le quité el entusiasmo y lo dejé con el típico mutismo propio en él. Ya sabes, le cuesta hacer aflorar sus sentimientos muchísimo. Sino mira en advent children q se pasa el dia andando de aki para alla como un fantasma. Bueno, al menos Zack siempre está igual. Gracias.**

**Yamasaqui: Bueno, si, Zack es siempre así aunque a veces se pasa de jeta en cuanto a las chicas se refiere. No tiene remedio. El carácter de Cloud me parece más original y más jugo por donde sacarle, ya que a las chicas nos gustan muxo los tios q se hacen los misteriosos y q no hablan muxo de ellos mismos. De echo, yo creo q a Aeris es lo q mas le llamó la atención de Cloud, xq eso de q dicen de q se parece a Zack….No se parecen ni una mierda. Gracias y no te preocupes x terminar de leer la del psicologo, comprendo q son muxos caps y q es muy larga pero te aseguro q te vas a exar unas risas. Xd gracias.**

**Sakae Kaze: bueno, a ti te escribiré medio kilómetro, xq para eso siempre me dejas medio kilómetro de reviews, pero bueno, a lo q vamos. Si, Aeris y Cloud siempre han querido saber cosas uno del otro, xq son muy parecidos en lo que al carácter se refiere, ya q los dos ocultan algunas cosillas(Como Aeris q no dijo q era Cetra y cosas q giran en su entorno como q es adoptada y en eso tb es algo misteriosa)En cuanto a Zack, bueno no lo he cambiado nada en cuanto a carácter se refiere xq está igual q en el crisis core:Un tío alegre, simpático y dispuesto siempre a ayudar a los demás)Aunq por mucho q diga la gente, Zack es muy mujeriego y le gusta de más hablar con las chicas(De hecho, en crisis core le mete fichas aparte de Aeris a una turca llamada Cissnei con la que parece q tb hay algo más q amistad)y a la recepcionista del edificio Shinra, eso sin contar con que se pone celoso al enterarse de q Ángela, Sephiroth y Génesis tienen sus clubes de fans. Aunque haya gente q crea q a Aeris le gustó Cloud por parecerse a Zack lo diré. Eso es sólo al principio xq luego deja bien claro q él no es Zack, xq ahora q jugué al crisis core te diré q no se parecen ni una mierda. Pero en nada, salvo q los dos eran de pueblo paleta. Jajaja no ahora en serio. Sigue escribiendo tu fic q estoy deseando saber mas cosillas sobre lo q a pasado con seifer x ejemplo. Es q es mu bueno. Y lo de Laguna ya ni digamos. En cuanto a Squall, si yo tb pensé que el collar q no se quita ni para cagar era su unico amigo y q le debía hablar y esas cosas, luego gryphus acabó hasta las narices de q le contase sus problemas y sus frustraciones, por eso al final lo invoca Artemisa, se alió con ella para vengarse de los traumas q le dejó Squall. Jajajajaa. Bueno maja me despido q sino me ago mu cansina. Gracias y hasta el proximo!!!**

**Aquiles Fair: Bueno, jeje, me alegro de que este fic vaya teniendo más adeptos cada día. Y la verdad me pareció interesante escribir algo diferente, relativo al final fantasy 7 si Zack se hubiese salvado(me dá mucha pena el final de crisis core)Y bueno, si los de square nos joden a los personajes, yo los resucito y se acabó. Aunque eso, la verdad, las historias tristes siempre llegan al corazón mucho más.**

**(El final fantasy7 y el 10 son expertos en eso)a los japo les gusta mucho tocar la fibra sensible de la gente, sobre todo del público femenino. Bueno me alegro de q te este gustando, a partir de ahora prometo q será mas interesante. Gracias y xao!!!**

**Tif:Bueno, Tifa ya encontró a Cloud, así que a partir de ahí ya veremos como se va desarrollando la historia. Q no tngo ni idea de cómo continuarla, pero me alegro de q te este gustando. Gracias **

**Nebyura:No, ya no le va a hacer falta a Tifa cuidarlo xq Cloud ya está medianamente en condiciones. Veremos si ahora Cloud acepta la propuesta de trabajar para avalanche, xq esto es un mundo alterno, y como aquí se ha salvado Zack, lo más lógico es q él fuese el protagonista, pero en realidad aquí son los 4.**

**Bueno, en cuanto a Aeris y Cloud, todo a su tiempo ya se verá, recordemos q Cloud es un tío un pelín raro, y cuesta tirar de él para arriba xq es un pesimista de nacimiento. Gracias y xao!!!**

**Bueno y a los demás nos llemos en el próximo, me alegro de q os esté gustando, y siento tardar en actualizar pero stoy con las j*****recuperaciones de los exámenes y terminan con mi paciencia. Mandad reviews para q me llegue la inspiración. Nos leemos xao!!!!AH SE ME OLVIDAVA YA VACACIONESSSSSSSSSSSSSS TOMA YA!!!!!!Q tengais unas felices y divertidas y desestresantes vacaciones de verano.**


	5. Avalanche se mueve

-¿Te unirás a nosotros Cloud?

-Lo lamento Tifa, pero no. Cloud agachó la cabeza y como era ya costumbre en él, miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Pero, por qué?Dame un buen motivo.

-Yo no sé hacer nada, ni siquiera sé luchar, lo siento.

-¿Cómo que no sabes luchar?¿No estuviste en soldado?¿No luchaste contra Sephiroth en el reactor?¡Contéstame Cloud!. Tifa agarró fuertemente el brazo de Cloud antes de que éste saliese por la puerta.

-Sólo he venido para ver como te encontrabas, y ver si podía hacer algo por ti. Pero no quiero trabajar con vosotros. Será mejor que se lo pidas a Zack. Seguro que el aceptará.

-¡Cloud!

Cloud salió por la puerta del bar, con una cara entristecida y melancólica. Aeris y Zack charlaban tranquilamente con una niña pequeña que llevaba un vestido rosa. Era Marlene, la hija de Barret. Nada más salió Cloud por la puerta, Aeris lo miró, y se dio cuenta por su expresión que estaba realmente triste. Él evitó mirarla, para seguir adelante, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue que Aeris inevitablemente fuese corriendo hacia él. Poco después Zack la imitó y la siguió.

-¿Te ocurre algo Cloud?

-No es nada.

Aeris se inclinó e intentó mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mmmm ¿Y por qué estás tan triste?

Cloud no respondió, como era habitual en él.

-¿Has hablado con Tifa?¿Qué te ha dicho para que estés así?

-¡Zack!¡No seas cotilla!Si cloud no quiere contárnoslo, no tiene porqué hacerlo.

-No..no es eso. Dijo Cloud al fin.

-Es que….

-¡Zack!¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

Tifa estaba llamando a Zack. Había dejado a Cloud por imposible, y se la veía algo enfadada. Dirigió una última mirada hacia Cloud que le atravesó como una espada y acto seguido, Zack entró al bar a hablar con ella.

-¿Sabes Cloud?En ocasiones se hace duro llevar una pesada carga sobre nuestros hombros, el querer guardar los sentimientos. Aeris se giró a mirarlo.-Sé como te sientes Cloud, pero quizás algún día te ayude el querer hablar acerca de lo que sientes en tu interior. No es bueno guardarlo todo.

La expresión de Cloud se volvió entonces más atenta.

-Si algún día decides que quieres hablar, yo estaré a tu lado para escucharte. Y tambien Zack. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

Aeris permanecía de espaldas a él, sujetando delicadamente sus manos por detrás de su espalda, giró su cabeza hasta mirar a los vacíos ojos de Cloud.

-Gracias…Ahora lo que necesito es…estar distraído. Dile a Zack que siento no poder trabajar con él, pero ahora….quiero estar sólo.

Cloud se dio la vuelta y se fué. Aeris lo contempló durante un buen rato. No había entendido muy bien lo que Cloud había querido decirle, hasta que Zack salió y le comentó a Aeris la oferta de Tifa de trabajar con avalanche. Zack la había le había ofrecido alguna pequeña cantidad de dinero, aunque Zack no lo hacía por eso, sino porque le gustaba que los demás necesitasen su ayuda. Le encantaba sentirse como un héroe que ayudaba a los demás. Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando Aeris comprendió el corazón de Cloud: Seguramente Tifa le habría echo la oferta a él primero, pero intentó ponerse en el lugar de Cloud. si le ocurriese algo, Zack tendría que ir a salvarlo,y volver a cargar con él. Seguramente pensó que sólo era un estorbo, y que no servía para ayudar a nadie sino para dar más problemas. Cloud no era alguien repleto de confianza y frío como aparentaba. En realidad, era más frágil de lo que parecía, y llevaba una tremenda carga en su corazón. El pensar que no era útil para nadie, era algo que se iba acumulando día tras día en él. Aunque lo que Aeris no sabía, era lo que Cloud haría a partir de ese momento, ni siquiera el porqué, notaba como poco a poco, se iba alejando de ella….y sobre todo de Zack. Pero, ¿Porqué motivo?

Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que Cloud se fue. Zack se unió a avalanche y se convirtió en el líder. Tifa, Barret, y otros miembros de avalanche iban con él.

Apenas veía a Aeris, puesto que hace dos semanas había salido, y aún no había regresado de sus misiones anti-Shinra.

Un buen día, en el que Aeris solía pasear a vender sus flores se paró en la misma esquina donde solía hacerlo. Justo bajo el cartel que anunciaba la obra de loveless. Mucha gente solía comprar sus flores por esa misma zona. Permanecía pensativa. Hacía ya tiempo que no veía a Cloud. ¿Adonde habría ido?¿Por qué se alejó de nosotros?

Mientras estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendose muy de noche. Cuando vió que apenas quedaba gente en la calle, se dirigió hacia su casa. Seguramente Elmyra la estaría esperando ya.

Comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles de Midgar. Miraba a todas partes, estaba intranquila, pues sabía que las calles de Midgar no eran un lugar seguro. No se dío cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo hasta chocarse contra un hombre. Llevaba un traje azul marino y la camisa desabotonada. Cuando miró hacia arriba se encontró con unos ojos azules y una sonrisa descarada….era demasiado tarde. –_Los turcos._ Pensó. Intentó darse la vuelta y salir corriendo en una dirección, pero 3 soldados de shinra la acorralaron. No tenía escapatoria.

-Por fin tenemos a la anciana….ya era hora de que ese estúpido nos dejara el camino libre….

Aeris se dio cuenta, de que Reno se estaba refiriendo a Zack. Si en todo este tiempo nadie había venido a llevársela a los laboratorios de shinra, era porque Zack estaba con ella, y estando con ella no tenía nada que temer. Pero así, estaba sóla, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Zack, y evidentemente, no podría acudir en su ayuda y salvarla.

-¡Llevárosla!Gritó Reno a los guardias que estaba a su lado.

-Hojo se va a poner muy contento con esta pequeña captura…..

Tomaron a Aeris por los brazos para llevársela, que no hacía más que chillar. Le taparon la boca y entonces se oyó algo.

_-¡Soltadla!_

Cloud, estaba al final de la calle apretando sus puños con furia.

-¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Reno a la figura.

Cloud se acercó hasta que la luz de una farola terminó por enfocarle un poco la cara.

Sus ojos desprendían un brillo antinatural. Aeris miró a Cloud y le hizo señas con la cabeza, pero Cloud no le hizo caso y se acercó hacia ellos.

-_Tu…¿has estado en soldado verdad?Tus ojos…desprenden ese brillo intenso del Mako._

Reno intentaba recordar a duras penas de qué le recordaba ese rostro, mientras que Cloud por el contrario, asintió.

_-¿Eres de los turcos no? ¡Dejad a Aeris en paz!_

_-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?Esta anciana es muy importante para seguir con las investigaciones de Hojo sobre los cetras…._

_-¿Cetras?_

_-Así es. Y ahora si no te importa tenemos prisa…¡llevárosla!_

-¡No!!!!

Cloud agarró a los dos guardias y les pegó un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Aeris cayese al suelo.

Reno se acercó a Cloud con su bastón de descargas y le pegó a Cloud, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo con una herida en la frente que no dejaba de sangrar. Se colocó delante de Aeris, y con todas sus fuerzas impidiendo que se la llevaran, pegó a Reno con todas las ganas y tambien a los soldados.

-Aeris ¡Vete de aquí!¡Corre!

Aeris no quería dejar sólo a Cloud, pero éste la empujó para que corriera a esconderse, mientras él intentaba quitarselos del medio.

Al final, Cloud acabó lleno de heridas, pero tambien los soldados, y Reno ya se había cansado. Al ver que Aeris había desaparecido decidió marcharse. Ya no le servía de nada seguir ahí.

Tambaleándose y lleno de heridas comenzó a caminar. Aeris, estaba escondida tras una de las callejuelas.

-¡Cloud!

Se acercó corriendo hacia él. Sangraba por la frente.

-Cloud no tenías porqué….

-No iba a dejar que te llevaran…

-Vamos a casa Cloud. Hay que limpiarte esas heridas….

Con cuidado se dirigieron hacia la casa de Aeris. Elmyra estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Al ver a Aeris sucia y con arañazos se temió lo peor. Luego vió que estaba acompañada por un chico que no era Zack.

-¡Aeris querida!¿Que te ha sucedido?

-No ha sido nada mamá.

-¿Ha vuelto a perseguirte los turcos?

-Si. Pero Cloud me salvó.

Vió al chico lleno de heridas y ensangrentado por todas partes.

-Gracias….por cuidar de Aeris Cloud.

-No tiene importancia…

-Mamá ¿Puedes traerme algo para desinfectar las heridas?

-Enseguida.

Aeris humedeció el alcohol en un paño y se dispuso a limpiarle la frente.

-Auch….Se quejó Cloud.

-Gracias Cloud.

-No hay de qué. Dijo este último. Pero Aeris…dime una cosa….

-¿Si?

-¿Porqué te buscaban los turcos?

Aeris esperó a que su madre volviese a la cocina para preparar la cena.

-Verás Cloud…..es algo que ni siquiera le he contado nunca a Zack. Elmyra no es mi verdadera madre….verás….yo…soy una Cetra.

Cloud no daba crédito a lo que oía. Aeris continuó.

-Los Cetra son la primera raza que existió hace miles de años en este planeta. Hablaban y se comunicaban con el planeta y la corriente vital y vivían en armonía. Se cree que los cetra conduciran a los humanos a la tierra prometida…un lugar en el que se cree que está inundado de Mako….Yo….soy la única que queda.

-Asi que….los turcos te buscan porque Shinra quiere otro lugar donde extraer más mako….

-Si no me equivoco…estoy segura. Cloud…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Cloud la miraba sin comprender

-¿Porqué no quisiste ir con Zack?¿Es quizás porque….crees que sólo serías un estorbo?

Cloud la miró con intensidad. Una mirada que quería decir que lo había calado.

Cloud se limitó a no contestar, mientras Aeris terminaba de limpiar la sangre de su frente.

-¡Ya está!

Elmyra se acercó hacia Cloud.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-No gracias. Creo…que debo irme ya.

Cloud se levantó de su asiento, y Elmyra puso la televisión. Eran las noticias.

_Les informamos de que un grupo terrorista ha hecho estallar el sector 1. Las líneas de comunicación se han cortado. Una de las placas ha caído….repetimos…_

Cloud y Aeris se giraron para mirar la televisión.

-Habrán sido Zack, Tifa y los demás. Dijo Cloud.

-Espero que estén bien. Dijo Aeris.

Cloud salió hacia fuera, dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas? Le preguntó Elmyra.

-Debo irme ya….es tarde.

-Pues ya nos veremos…muchas gracias Cloud.

Cloud asintió con la cabeza y salió fuera, Aeris lo siguió.

-Aeris….¿Qué fue de tus padres?

-De mi padre no sé nada….mi madre murió cuando era una niña….Elmyra me encontró y me cuidó. Cloud…¿por qué te has alejado de nosotros? ¿Adonde vas a ir ahora?

-Tengo un trabajo….de repartidor. Así me distraigo y evito pensar en cosas…Ya nos veremos Aeris. Dale recuerdos a Zack si lo ves.

Cloud iba a marcharse pero Aeris lo retuvo sujetando su brazo.

-¿Por qué Cloud?¿Porqué haces esto?¿Porqué no quieres quedarte a nuestro lado?

-Aeris….debo irme…

-¿Porqué te has distanciado tanto Cloud?

Cloud se dio la vuelta un instante. Instante en el que Aeris aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Soy incapaz de ayudar a nadie…no soy más….que un estorbo….ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo….

-¡Eso no es verdad Cloud! Tu mismo me has demostrado hoy de lo que eres capaz!!!! No te vayas por favor….

-Aeris….hay cosas….que yo no puedo entender…pero tampoco está en mis manos decidirlas. Los sentimientos….son algo difícil de comprender. Prefiero traicionarme a mí mismo…que a los demás.

Y Cloud volvió a irse. Intentando descifrar su difícil enigma, Aeris le daba vueltas una y otra vez ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Ahora….volvía a sentirse tan sola……

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda:Lo estabas deseando eh? Pues ala ay tienes ración doble de cloud. Si es q es un tío mu chungo de comprender a veces, por eso Aeris cuando muere si te das cuenta, es cuando termina de conocerlo, ya q en la corriente vital vé su corazón. Bsos y me alegro de q te gusten todos mis fics jejeje me alagas.**

**Tamborilero: Bueno, al final se a tornado del todo la historia del 7, ya q Cloud rechaza la oferta de Tifa(es como me lo e imaginado yo)aciendo virguerias para pensar en como piensa cloud, me e imaginado q se sentiria un inútil, asi q mejor q sea Zack, y si Zack hubiese vivido, creo q exactamente habría pasado eso. Gracias y asta pronto.**

**Yamasaqui: Ya ves que Aeris está igual que siempre y Cloud con sus misterios y enigmas. Haber si has pillado lo que Cloud le dice a Aeris al final, xq si no te as dado cuenta, te lo digo. Le está diciendo q se esta enamorando de ella, pero sin decirselo, o sea kiere decir q prefiere engañarse a si mismo, antes q traicionar a zack y q ademas q no esta en su mano decidirlo, kiere decir q kien decide si kererlo es Aeris. De todas formas, pensé en como actuaría Cloud, si le está empezando a gustar Aeris, lo lógico es que se aleje de ella. Si es q Cloud es mucho Cloud. Gracias y bsos**

**Nebyura: Bueno, ya ves, q al final e cambiado todo el guion de final fantasy(no me mates)pero supuse q cloud no querria meterse ai para q no tnga q ir Zack a salvarlo, en parte es un comportamiento normal x parte de él, xq ya sabemos q Cloud es mas raro q un perro verde. Gracias y bsos. Ah!**

**Sakae Kaze:¿ves?Otra q se pensó q Cloud se iba a avalanche. No, no, no me imaginaba q todo el mundo pensara lo mismo….hombre esto es un mundo alterno, pero he preferido dejar al margen a Cloud ¿Por qué?Porque siempre se ha sentido un inútil, aunque no lo demuestra. Y si, tienes razon, Aeris y Cloud son diferentes en muchas cosas y x eso se complementan tan bien, ya sabes q se dice q los polos opuestos se atraen. Me encantaría ver como has puesto a edea en tu fic, y la verdad es q aber si actualizas pronto y así sé lo q pasa con Seifer q siento curiosidad. ¿será ejecutado?¿Harán un clon suyo?¿Le dira algun día A SU SQUALL que lo ama?jejeje aber ….bsos y gracias.**

**AquilesFair:Mira, se juntaron y se volvieron a separar si es q….me alegro de q te este gustando el fic, y gracias x darme suerte en los examenes auna no e tenido tanta xq me an kedao 2 pero bueno….ya tendre tiempo pa pincharle al de biología las ruedas del coche. Te animo a q leas mi otro fic bestias de la medianoche q está basado en la peli de underworld(vampiros contra licántropos). Gracias y bsos**


	6. El recuerdo de Aeris

Tres personas caminaban con cautela entre los conductos de un enorme edificio. El líder caminaba delante, sabía perfectamente por donde debía ir, ya que conocía el sitio suficientemente bien al haber sido un soldado y haber trabajado para ellos.

Barret bajó del conducto y buscó alguna zona que no estuviese rodeada de guardias vigilando, mientras que Tifa se quedó con Zack dentro del conducto, mientras escuchaban una conversación entre los altos cargos de Shinra. Al parecer, discutían sobre algo que tenía que ver con "Cetras". A los cinco minutos entraron tipos trajeados que su aspecto les hacía delatar que eran turcos. Tseng, el líder de ellos, y a su lado entraban Rude y Reno, que llevaba la cara llena de golpes y arañazos.

-Parece que habéis vuelto a fallar. Dijo rudamente el presidente Shinra que se encontraba al final de la mesa.

-No ha sido culpa mía. Dijo el pelirrojo mientras intentaba quitarle importancia. Tseng le dirigió una mirada furiosa mientras se disculpaba ante el presidente. Ante un gesto de aprobación de éste, Tseng se dirigió hacia Reno.

-¡Explícale lo que ocurrió!!

-¡No pude llevármela!!Un tipo con el pelo de punta apareció de la nada y me golpeó a mí y a los soldados que venían conmigo. No tuve más remedio que huir.

-¡Eres un inepto!!!Le gritó el presidente.-¡Sois todos una panda de ineptos!!!Gritó furioso levantandose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia Tseng.

-Señor, permítanos otra oportunidad por Tseng -¡Reno!!

-¿Si señor?

-Ese tipo con el pelo de punta…¿Recuerdas como era?

-Más o menos de mi estatura, y rubio. La verdad es que me pareció que ya lo había visto antes, aunque no se donde…

-¿Te fijaste en sus ojos?

-Creo que eran azules e intensos, pero tambien irradiados de Mako. Brillaban anormalmente.

-Está bien, llamaré a elena para que me traiga los archivos de todos los que han trabajado para Shinra.

-Bsbsbsbs Zack, ¿De quién están hablando?Le preguntó Tifa.

-Creo que por la descripción que ha hecho Reno, de Cloud.

-¿De Cloud? Saltó Tifa sorprendida, aunque Zack le hizo un gesto para que se callase.

-Chssss mira, ahí entra alguien. Señaló Zack.

Dentro de la sala de conferencias entraba Hojo, con las manos apoyadas en su espalda y una sonrisa maquiavélica en su cara.

Zack apretó los puños fuertemente al verle la cara.

-Maldito…dijo enfurruñado mientras temblaba de la ira y Tifa intentaba calmarlo un poco.

-¿Cómo van tus investigaciones, Hojo?

-No me sirve una muestra de su sangre o de su pelo. Necesito al espécimen para mis investigaciones. Necesito a la Cetra. Pena que no sepamos nada de su madre Ifalna….

-¿De quién están hablando ahora? Preguntó Tifa a Zack.

-No lo sé. Dijo Zack apesadumbrado.

Al poco tiempo entró Elena con los archivos de soldado.

-¿Has encontrado algo Elena?Preguntó Tseng.

-Si, por la descripción que ha hecho Reno, creo que es éste.

Tseng leyó en voz alta.

_**Nombre: **__Cloud Strife._

_**Edad:**__ 14 años_

_**Grupo sanguíneo:**__ AB+_

_**Lugar de nacimiento: **__Nibelheim._

_-_Creo recordar que este chico era soldado raso….ni siquiera llegó a ser un primera clase. Entonces, será mucho más fácil así. Se dijo Tseng.

Tseng paró de leer un momento, para observar la foto que había al lado de su nombre.

-Es él. Dijo Tseng. Lo tenemos. Gracias Elena. Le dijo a la rubia mientras agradecida le sonrió.

-Está bien. Dijo el presidente Shinra levantandose de la mesa. –Coged a la Cetra y si ese exsoldado vuelve a interponerse en vuestro camino quitadlo del medio.

-¡Traed a Aeris!!!Dijo Tseng a los demás turcos mientras se quedaba observando un poco más la ficha de Cloud.

-¿¡Aeris!?¿Es a Aeris a la que están buscando? Preguntó Tifa alarmada.

-¿Aeris es Cetra?Se preguntó Zack.

-¡Zack, Zack! Le llamaba la morena tirando de su brazo y haciendo que Zack se despertase de su anonadamiento.

-¡Zack hay que ayudarlos!!!¡Tenemos que irnos!!!

Zack asintió y salieron de los conductos para encontrarse con Barret, que los aguardaba abajo.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Preguntó a Tifa y a Zack al verlos tan alarmados.

-¡Es una historia muy larga pero tenemos que ayudar a Aeris y a Cloud!!!

Los tres salieron corriendo por donde habían venido. Se colaron en el ascensor y bajaron hasta la primera planta. Nada más arbirse la puerta oyeron una voz familiar.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que ratas se nos han colado aquí.

Zack se dio la vuelta enfurecido para encontrarse cara a cara con el presidente Shinra, y rodeados de soldados que los apuntaban con armas.

-¡Es una trampa!!!Dijo Tifa alarmada.

-Mierda….susurró Zack por lo bajo apretando sus puños con furia.

------

Caminaba entre las calles con ligereza. Su trenza se mecía suavemente con el viento. Seguramente se pondría a llover….mejor se daría prisa en volver a la iglesia y dejar allí el carrito, para después irse a casa. No había ganado mucho dinero, pero le alegraba poder ayudar a su madre con una pequeña parte, aunque su madre prefiriera que ese dinero lo guardase para ella. Comenzó a llover con fuerza y empapada se metió dentro de la iglesia. Su pelo se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendole verse cara de chica desvalida. Estaba cayendo un buen chaparrón, así que de momento no podría volver a casa. Sería mejor esperar….

Se sentó en uno de los bancos de la iglesia. Pensó en Zack y en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento….y pensó en Cloud. Le alegraba mucho el tenerlo a su lado y además le hacía mucha compañía. Su sonrisa era angelical y sus abrazos eran como intentar abrazar a las nubes…tan suaves y cálidas pero a la vez tan imposibles de retener y tan distantes….Oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la iglesia y se sobresaltó.

-Seguramente habrá sido el aire….pensaba mientras se levantaba a cerrar la puerta.

De repente oyó algo que le erizaba los pelos de la piel.

_-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Aeris._ Dijo la voz. Era una voz tan fría y tan carente de sentimientos que hacía que el terror se apoderase de ella. Conocía esa voz…pero aún no sabía de qué. Recorriendo la iglesia de un lado a otro intentaba buscar el origen de aquella voz.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?¿15 años?_

La misteriosa figura se colocó detrás de ella. Tenía una altura fuera de lo común. Rápidamente Aeris se giró temblorosa para mirar a la cara al hombre que estaba detrás de ella….y se quedó helada. Una imponente figura con ojos verdes y relucientes, una larga melena plateada que chorreaba agua por la lluvia y una terrible sonrisa maquiavélica que se formaba en su ya de por sí retorcido rostro. Sephiroth…el gran Sephiroth estaba frente a ella, observando cada uno de sus movimientos….

-Creí que habías muerto….Sephiroth. dijo Aeris con voz temblorosa.

-Tú que me conoces mejor que nadie deberías haber sabido que no era así. Por cierto, ¿Cómo está Ifalna? Preguntó Sephiroth con cierta curiosidad haciendo que la cara de Aeris se tornase muy triste.

-Murió hace años

La mirada de Sephiroth se volvió seria e impaciente.

Aeris cerró los ojos despacio mientras Sephiroth se iba acercando más y más a ella.

-¡No te acerques!!Chilló Aeris alejándose de él como pudo.-¡Sé lo que hiciste en Nibelheim!!!¡Mataste a mucha gente inocente!!!

-No era más que traidores a su propia causa. Dijo él secamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-¡Heriste a Cloud y a Zack!!!

Sephiroth comenzó a enfurecerse al recordar el nombre de aquel traidor…Cloud.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué lo hiciste Sephiroth? Tú no eras así…Tú…¡¡¡tú no eres Sephiroth!!!!

Sephiroth sonrió perversamente.

Aeris cerró los ojos fuertemente y un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_Una niña pequeña, de unos cuatro años, lloraba en unos laboratorios. Los tirabuzones de su pelo colgaban alegremente a los dos lados de sus mejillas. Se frotaba los ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas que los empañaban. Su madre estaba dentro de una vitrina y no la dejaban entrar. El cristal del laboratorio era un impedimento para poder estar con ella. Dejó de frotarse los ojos por un momento y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas se acercó al cristal tocándolo con sus manitas._

_-no te preocupes, no le harán daño, sólo le están haciendo unas pruebas. Dijo una suave voz a su lado._

_La niña se giró y vió a un muchacho mirando hacia el cristal. Tenía el cabello largo y plateado recogido en una coleta. Era bastante alto y llevaba unos pantalones cortos que hacían ver su ya formada musculatura. Llevaba algo parecido a una katana colgando de su lado derecho._

_El chico de mirada imperturbable, se dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras la pequeña lo miraba, y extrañamente, había dejado de llorar._

Acto seguido, le vino otro recuerdo a la mente.

_Aeris y su madre permanecían dentro de una habitación de laboratorio. La pequeña niña, salió fuera y se dirigió hacia una sala que parecía de entrenamiento. Se asomó por el cristal, y en ella, en una especie de simulación, estaba el mismo chico luchando con su espada. Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la sala de simulación con una toalla colgada del cuello, y mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, la niña fue corriendo hacia donde estaba él._

_-¡Hola!!le dijo la pequeña._

_-Ho..hola. Dijo él secamente._

_-¡Me llamo Aeris!!!¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_El chico la miró sorprendida, y la niña lo miraba impacientemente._

_-Sephiroth…Terminó diciendo el pequeño._

_La pequeña Aeris sonrió y se abalanzó en sus brazos. Acto seguido, hizo que Sephiroth se agachase un poco para poder colocarle en la cabeza una corona de flores, y tras ese gesto, terminó por besarlo en la mejilla. Sephiroth puso los ojos como platos, pues éste gesto era completamente nuevo para él. Jamás en la vida había recibido ningún tipo de cariño. Aeris oyó como la llamaba su madre. Se dio la vuelta y se fue despidiéndose de él con su manita. Sephiroth permaneció un rato tocando su mejilla. Aún permanecía caliente y húmeda, pero a la vez suave. Se formó una ligera sonrisa en la cara de Sephiroth, pero justo en ese instante, apareció Tseng, el líder de los turcos, burlándose de la corona de flores que tenía en el pelo. Sephiroth lo miró cabreado, y terminó por quitársela y arrojarla al suelo._

Aeris despertó tumbada sobre las flores. No había rastro alguno de Sephiroth. Quizás había sido una alucinación….Se levantó y se sacudió el vestido y se dirigió hacia la salida para dirigirse hacia su casa.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron con un estruendo dando paso a los turcos. Reno, Rude, Tseng y un montón de soldados que se dirigían hacia ella.

Aeris intentó escapar, pero la rodearon, eran demasiados. Reno y Rude la tomaron por los brazos.

-Vaya vaya, Aeris, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Dijo el líder de los turcos.

-Tseng…

-Quien iba a esperar que capturarte iba a ser tan fácil. Igual que a los otros…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No vas a estar sóla. Zack. Junto a una chica y a un hombre de aspecto peligroso. Los pillamos en el edificio Shinra. No sé que narices estaban haciendo allí, pero ya no nos suponen ningún problema.

-¡Es mentira!!!Chilló Aeris furiosa por intentar zafarse de los brazos que la sostenían.

-¡Llévarosla!!!Terminó diciendo el líder de los turcos. Hojo se pondrá muy contento con la captura….

Mientras Aeris se resignaba y se la llevaban, alguien observaba la escena en la oscuridad. La había estado siguiendo durante todos los días. Se sentía un poco estúpido por seguirla sin que ella lo viera a todas partes pero….la relidad es que sentía con todas sus fuerzas que debía protegerla. Sus ojos azules observaron quienes se la llevaban. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, pues justo en ese momento estaba sólo, y no podría contra todos ellos él sólo. La rabia se apoderó de él cuando por su mente pasó que en realidad nunca podría ayudar a nadie. Se sentía inútil, aunque esta vez, haría todo por dejarse la piel y ayudar a los demás. Según había escuchado, habían capturado tambien a Zack, Tifa y Barret en el edificio Shinra, y sería allí donde se llevasen a Aeris. Mientras miraba como la metían dentro del helicóptero, trazó un plan para entrar dentro sin que lo viese nadie. Debía ayudarlos, y ahora era tiempo de demostrar que él sólo tambien podría ayudar a los demás. Era una prueba para probarse a sí mismo….Y así lo demostraría salvándolos a todos.

**No creí que me resultase tan complicado seguir con ésta historia, pero al salirme por la tangente y como es una historia paralela, debo intentar seguirla sin fastidiar nada y sin cambiar demasiado el guión original. La verdad es que he tardao tanto en actualizar por eso mismo así que espero que me perdonéis. Por cierto, quise incluir la pequeña historia entre Aeris y Sephiroth basada en un doujin titulado secret innocence.¿Que porque?Bueno, me pareció que quedaba bien, y además decidí desviarme un poco para hacer un poco mas humano a mi Sephi jeje.**

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda: **¡Cloud es lo más!!Es un tío con sus rarezas y eso, pero en realidad se mata por intentar ayudar a la gente, y aunque a veces se muestre esquivo y cree que es un inútil, eso hace evidenciar aún más que en realidad es muy humano. De los que más. Jeje, bueno, aquí tienes otro, me ha costado horrores seguirlo así que el resultado no es como esperaba….pero bueno. Espero q te esté gustando bsos!!!

**AquilesFair:**Este Zack es mucho Zack. Jeje el tío es de lo más ligón que he visto. Yo pienso que Aeris le llamó la atención por ser guapa y eso, pero en realidad a mí me pega más con Tifa ya que los dos son mas extrovertidos y Tifa sinceramente me pega más con las aptitudes y el modelo de mujer que tiene Zack. Aeris es más recatada. Me alegro de que te guste.

**Sakae Kaze:**Tranqui, que al final Aeris se enterará de lo que Cloud intenta decirle ¿o no?Bueno, como Cloud es un poco enigmático igual estamos toda la vida aquí para que el hombre se declare, La verdad es que en el juego cuando muere Aeris se declara sólo un poco sin que se le vea del todo el plumero. Jeje. Y bueno en cuanto a la personalidad de Cloud hago lo posible por comprenderlo así que si no sale igual pues mira al menos lo he intentao. Espero que cuando leas esto hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones, yo las empezaré la semana que viene y q a gusto voy a estar. Bueno xao espero q actualizes pronto a Squall and company!!

**Nebyura:**Ahora que los han capturado a todos es la oportunidad de Cloud para demostrar quien manda aquí!!!además, Zack es una persona muy importante para él y lo va a hacer subir su autoestima 3 puntos. Ahora el dilema está en como continúo yo esto sin seguir con la misma trama del juego ain!!muxos besos.

**Tamborilero:**Bueno, a ti que te gusta tanto Zack(Y la verdad es q se entiende xq él y Aeris son los que hacen aumentar la confianza de Cloud en sí mismo)Lo de Sephiroth no era un espejismo q conste, era Jénova en la cabeza de Aeris, ahora lo q no sé es si hacer a Sephiroth como el verdadero malo, porque ya que he decidido darle un toque humano(de cuando era niño, aparecerán más recuerdos en la cabeza de Aeris cuando entre en los laboratorios)y hacer al cabrón de todos los cabrones y q para mí es el verdadero malo de final fantasy 7 si tenemos en cuenta de q fue por él todo lo q pasó y es Hojo. Es q lo odio. Bsos y gracias.

**Yamasaqui:**Uy es verdad jeje un pequeño detalle ya te puedo asegurar que Zack no se va a quedar con Cissnei, pero en el próximo capítulo daré la explicación de lo q ocurrió con ella. Un poco raro q no se sepa nada de ella después del crisis core¿no te parece?Yo oí en un sitio q en realidad era Jessie la de Avalanche y q es la q empieza a interesarse por Cloud al principio, aunque no sé, quizás aparezca más tarde quien sabe…Bsos y gracias.

**Aerith Cullen:** Para ser sincera, Zack y Tifa me gustan mucho como pareja, es más Tifa quiere que Cloud sea como Zack(así lo hace ver en la peli y en el juego) Y a Zack Aeris le llamó la atención pero para mí que sólo físicamente así que no es un amor muy profundo. Ahora sólo queda que Cloud demuestre sus agallas para salvarlos a todos!!!!Gracias y bsos

**Juri:**Si, la verdad es q yo prefiero a Cloud antes q a Zack como favorito, pero eso no quita para q luego en el crisis core no llore a moco tendido con su muerte aunque ya lo sabía. Pero me alegro de q te guste la personalidad q le he puesto a mi rubio favorito. Gracias y bsos.

**A los demás nos leemos en el próximo q actualice!!!muxas gracias a todos y bsos.**


	7. Todo depende de Cloud

-¿Tseng?

Aeris observaba detenidamente al turco trajeado que estaba a su lado, sabia que Tseng le había prometido a Zack que cuidaría de ella, pero, esta vez, el moreno estaba a su lado, serio e impasible. Aeris fue llevada a una habitación al lado de los laboratorios, mientras observaba la repulsiva cara de satisfacción que ponía el científico Hojo.

Tseng ordeno a Reno y a Rude que se fueran, quedándose el mismo a solas con Aeris.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación sujetando sus manos tras su espalda, con el rostro serio y escudriñando una cara que no era precisamente de alegría.

-Perdona Aeris, no había otro modo.

Tseng miró de pronto a la cetra a los ojos, intentando penetrar dentro de ellos.

-Le prometí a Zack que cuidaría de ti, pero no he sabido mantener esa promesa, espero que algun día llegues a perdonarme. Pero no te preocupes, Aquí al menos estarás más segura. Hojo no te hará daño, solo quiere investigar sobre los Cetras. Eres la última que queda…

-¿Por qué, Tseng?¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya?

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, sabrían que he sido yo y tendría graves problemas. Últimamente el presidente Shinra ha estado investigándome a mi y a los turcos, sospechan que nosotros ayudamos a Zack hace cuatro años a escapar.

-¿Zack?¿Donde está ahora? Preguntó la cetra con un hilo de desesperanza en su voz.

-En una de las celdas, con una muchacha morena y un tipo con pinta violenta. El presidente los pilló en el edificio. Sospecha que ellos son miembros de Avalanche. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por evitar un derramamiento de sangre pero…todo apunta a que los van a ejecutar.

-¡No!!!Aeris se lamentó profundamente y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro.

-Aeris….te prometo que haré lo posible por evitarlo. Fue lo último que dijo Tseng poco antes de salir de la celda de Aeris.

Cansada y abatida por la pena, cayo sobre la cama con los ojos empañados en lagrimas.

El sueño inundo su mente, y cuando cerraba los ojos, tuvo una extraña visión.

_Una explosión en el laboratorio. Los monstruos escapaban de cada una de las salas de entrenamiento. Hojo gritaba histérico. Una madre con una niña en brazos intentaba escapar por un agujero que la explosión había formado en la pared, pero Hojo les cerró el paso. La cara de la madre estaba totalmente horrorizada, pero intentaba transmitirle calma a su pequeña hija. Se dió la vuelta para escapar pero Hojo la tomó del brazo fuertemente. Le gritaba que no podía irse, que era su experimento y que ambas le pertenecían. La mujer intentaba zafarse de los brazos del científico. La niña gritaba, y justo entonces, una mano separó la de Hojo de la mujer con fuerza._

_Un muchacho se había interpuesto entre ambos. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos negros y el pelo plateado recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos era verdes, fríos y distantes, y observaban con furia al científico. Su brazo izquierdo estaba estirado y sujetaba en sus manos una enorme katana que amenazaba el cuello del científico._

_-¡Sephi!!!Lo llamaba la niña sonriendo, mientras que su madre contemplaba la escena horrorizada._

_Sephiroth miró a ambas y sonrió a la pequeña, luego su cara se tornó seria y miró a los ojos fríamente a la madre._

_-¡Marcharos de aquí!!!!_

_Fue lo último que dijo poco antes de que la mujer hiciese una reverencia con su cabeza y dándole las gracias salió corriendo con la niña en brazos._

_Sephiroth no había movido su espada ni un milímetro del cuello de Hojo._

_Mientras corrían, la mujer oía los incesantes gritos e insultos que Hojo profanaba al pequeño Sephiroth._

_-Maldito crío. Se están escapando por tu culpa. Aleja esa espada de mi estúpido._

_Sephiroth oyó unos pasos alrededor y bajó su espada. Hojo había mandado llamar a varios soldados que amenazaban a Sephiroth con sus rifles. Hojo se acercó hacia Sephiroth y le dió un bofetón dejando su cara enrojecida y llena de furia, mientras él y los soldados, corrían en busca de las dos mujeres. _

_Sephiroth salió al pasillo por el agujero que se había formado en la pared. Miró hacia el suelo y sonrió. Una hermosa flor que la pequeña Aeris había arrojado para él._

_Tomó la flor entre sus manos y sonrió. Luego envainó la espada y dió media vuelta._

En otra celda, Zack permanecia sentado en el suelo mirando al techo. Tifa estaba echada sobre la cama, y en la pared contigua, estaba Barret.

-Oye Zack. ¿Crees que saldremos de aquí? Le pregunto la morena mientras se apoyaba sentada sobre el borde de la cama.

-Tranquila, que ya buscaremos el modo de salir de aquí. Aunque…me preocupa una cosa.

-¿El que?

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Aeris y Cloud?

-No lo se. Es posible que se hayan enterado de que estamos aquí encerrados y vengan a buscarnos.

-Tienes razón. Dijo la morena agachando su cabeza pensativa.

-Oye Tifa, ¿Sigues enfadada con Cloud?

La morena cerró sus ojos por un instante. La tristeza los inundaba.

-Yo…no es que este enfadada con el pero….¿Por que se ha negado a trabajar con nosotros?¡No lo entiendo!!!!Creí que el era mi amigo….y la promesa que hicimos aquella noche hace años…ya no quiere seguir manteniéndola.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Le hice prometer que cuando fuera un héroe famosos el vendría a rescatarme.

-Tifa…

Zack se levanto del suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama junto a Tifa. Tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

-No debes culpar a Cloud. Sé como se siente. Después de todo lo ocurrido en Nibelheim y de que Hojo nos capturase….escucha. Creo que en el fondo se siente mal, porque cree que es una carga para los demas.

-¿Una carga?¿Pero por qué?

-Supongo que porque yo cargué con el hasta Midgar, cuando estaba intoxicado con el Mako y apenas podía hablar ni moverse. Creo que en el fondo el mismo piensa que no sirve para nada.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso Zack?

La boca de Zack torno una hermosa sonrisa despreocupada.

-Porque él es mi mejor amigo. Supongo que tantos años junto a el ha hecho que pueda empezar a comprender un poco mejor al gafe de Cloud.

Tifa no pudo evitar sonreír un momento al oír la palabra "gafe" de los labios de Zack. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que él y Cloud no se parecían en nada. Zack siempre tan alegre, con una sonrisa en sus labios y lleno de optimismo que hacia levantar el ánimo a cualquiera. Y Cloud siempre tan esquivo, tan misterioso, y tan callado…siempre evitaba mirarla a los ojos….como un niño cuando quiere esconderle a su madre que acaba de hacer una travesura. Tan pesimista y creyendo siempre que nunca sería capaz de ayudar a nadie…En ese mismo instante se fijó, en que Zack tenía la sonrisa más bonita que jamás había visto. Ojalá alguna vez hubiera visto sonreír así a Cloud…

Durante unos segundos se miraron a los ojos, y el azul de Zack se fundió con los ojos rojizos de la morena provocando una extraña tonalidad en su mezcla.

El corazón de ambos latía con fuerza al estar tan cerca el uno del otro y notar su respiración. Tifa se acerco despacio hasta besar la mejilla de Zack, provocando que el moreno se ruborizase.

-Gracias…

De pronto, algo les sorprendió a ambos que terminaron por separarse.

Se oían unas incesantes carcajadas desde el laboratorio, y algún que otro chillido de una mujer joven.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta y pegaron el oído.

_-Jejejejeje. Por fin tengo a La Cetra. Decía Hojo._

_-¡Suéltame!!!!Chillaba Aeris revolviéndose entre los brazos de los soldados que la sujetaban._

_-Hace años no pude terminar con mis investigaciones…pero ahora que ya no esta aquí ese pequeño incordio, por fin podré acabar mis estudios._

_-¡Déjame!!_

_-¡Meted a la Cetra dentro de la cámara!!!_

_-¡Noooooo!!!Chillaba la castaña._

-¿Esa no era la voz de…?

-¡Aeris!!!!Termino Zack la frase.

-¡Maldita sea!!!Profano el moreno.

-¿Cómo la han capturado? Preguntaba Tifa.

-No lo sé. Pero sin nuestras armas no podemos hacer nada. El moreno dió un puñetazo en la pared haciendo que retumbara todo el edificio.

-¿Habrán capturado también a Cloud? Preguntaba la morena.

-No lo sé, pero esperemos lo peor. Dijo Zack.

-¿Qué esta pasando? Preguntaba Barret desde la celda contígua.

-Estamos en graves problemas….dijo Zack.

--------

Sabía por donde debía ir. Conocia perfectamente el edificio Shinra. Después de tantos años trabajando para ellos era lo más normal.

El angosto conducto de ventilación donde estaba metido era terriblemente caluroso. Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Se limpió como buenamente pudo y siguió caminando en una dirección. Las celdas estaban junto al laboratorio, y seguramente allí es donde se habrían llevado a Zack, Tifa y Barret. Lo que no sabía exactamente es donde podría estar Aeris.

Necesitaba un arma. No iba a montar escándalo desde luego, estando él sólo no habría otra forma de entrar allí. Cuando hubiera rescatado al resto, ya serían más aliados, y entonces ya no importaría. Pero ahora necesitaba ser lo mas cauto posible. Todos dependían de él y si fracasaba pues….¡pero mejor sería no pensar en ello!

Poco a poco se dirigió hacia las habitaciones de soldado. Recordó una de ellas como la suya, porque aun tenia colgado el mismo póster de su gran héroe Sephiroth en el mismo lado de la pared, pese a que la habitación ya habría sido ocupada por otro soldado.

Al lado de su habitación, estaba la de Zack. No es que los primera clase y los soldados rasos compartieran el mismo bloque pero, una vez que Zack se hizo primera clase, decidió estar al lado de su mejor amigo, así que él mismo pidió expresamente que lo trasladasen allí.

Siguió arrastrándose por el conducto hasta llegar a una enorme habitación con despacho. Los papeles estaban desorganizados sobre la mesa, Y pudo reconocer esa habitación como la del general Sephiroth. Sobre la cama aun tenía uno de los trajes antíguos de soldado. Y sobre la mesa del escritorio había una foto del mismo Sephiroth con otros dos de los que Cloud reconoció como Ángeal, el mentor de Zack, y sobre quien había heredado su amigo la gran espada mortal y Génesis.

En la zona de entrenamiento había dos soldados rasos. Uno de ellos sujetaba una enorme espada, que Cloud reconoció enseguida como la de Zack. El otro llevaba unos guantes de lucha, seguramente de Tifa.

Se acercó a la rejilla del conducto y los oyó hablar.

_-¿Has visto que pedazo de espada nueva tengo?_

_-¡Ten cuidado!!!¡Apenas puedes levantarla!!_

_-¿De donde han salido estas armas?_

_-Creo que son de los prisioneros de arriba._

_-Entonces me quedo con la espada…creo que a los prisioneros los van a ejecutar._

Sorprendido, el rubio comprobó el momento mas adecuado para arrojarse sobre ellos sin que dieran la alarma.

Abrió la rejilla del conducto con sumo cuidado y se descolgó hasta caer silenciosamente en el suelo detrás de los dos soldados, que seguían hablando y no se habían dado cuenta.

Cloud se acerco sigilosamente por detrás y sujeto por el cuello a uno de ellos. El otro intentó dar la alarma pero el rubio, aun sujetando al otro, le dió una patada haciendo que cayese al suelo fulminado.

El rubio le quitó a uno de ellos su ropa, y la tarjeta para el ascensor y se vistió con ella.

Luego escondió los dos cuerpos en las taquillas donde les dejaban los suministros a los de soldado para las misiones.

Recogió la espada de Zack y los guantes de Tifa y salio de ahí.

Sin levantar sospechas, se metió en el ascensor. Justo cuando iba a teclear el numero de la planta, un soldado de tercera se acerco a él.

-¿Adonde crees que vas raso?

-Esto…me han pedido que lleve las armas de los prisioneros arriba.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando termines ve a limpiar los retretes.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró y Cloud subió hasta el penúltimo piso.

Sin que nadie lo viera, se dirigió hacia las celdas.

-Tifa, mira, viene alguien. Dijo el moreno señalando hacia fuera de la celda.

La morena se asomo por la pequeña ventanilla con barrotes.

-Es un soldado raso.

-Voy a intentar cogerle las llaves de la celda. Dijo Zack.-¡Tírate al suelo corre!!!

-¡Eh tú!!!!!¡La chica se ha desmayado abre la puerta!!!¡Necesita un medico!!!

-¿Zack?Preguntó la voz susurrando.

-¿Quién eres? El moreno intentaba ver a través de sus ojos.

-¡Zack soy yo!!!¡Soy Cloud!!!

-¡Cloud!!!¡Sabía que vendrías!!!

-¿Estáis bien?

Tifa se levantó del suelo y se acercó hasta la rejilla.

- Si pero Cloud, escucha Aeris esta en los laboratorios, La oímos gritar desde aquí. Hojo esta investigando con ella.

-Vale, pero antes Tengo que sacaros de aquí. Dijo el rubio.

-La llave la tienen unos tipos que trabajan en los paneles de control del laboratorio. Pero no se como vas a conseguirla, nos han quitado las armas. Dijo el moreno abatido.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Dijo el rubio sacando la espada de Zack.

-¡Ése es mi Cloud!!!Dijo el moreno.

-¡Por ahí viene alguien!!!Dijo la morena.

-¡Cloud contamos contigo!!!

Enseguida vuelvo.

Guardó la espada mortal con sumo cuidado, y miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo había visto.

Sigilosamente entró en los laboratorios y escuchó una voz repelente y maníaca que provenía del científico Hojo. Esperó el momento adecuado para colarse en los paneles de control y atacar a los dos científicos que tecleaban botones sin parar.

Una vez cogió la llave, se fijó en una cámara frigorífica que había a su derecha. Era una especie de tanque con una válvula para abrir. La ventana era redonda y el cristal grueso. Se asomó por el cristal y vió algo que le puso los pelos de punta. Allí, estaba Jénova. Aquel experimento por el cual Sephiroth se volvió loco. Pero le faltaba algo: Su cabeza. Aunque ahora no era el momento para fijarse en eso, tenía prisa y debía hacer algo rápido.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió la celda donde estaban Barret, Tifa y Zack, y les devolvió sus armas.

Zack se acercó a Cloud y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Gracias juro que si salimos de ésta, te regalaré una espadamejor que la mía.

El rubio sonrió tímidamente.

-Oye Cloud…esto…gracias por cumplir tu promesa. Dijo Tifa.

-¡¿A qué esperamos?!!!Barret estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Vamos a rescatar a Aeris!!!Dijo Zack entusiasmado y agitando la espada mortal en el aire.

Golpeaba el cristal insistentemente con sus manos pero no se rompía. Seguramente estaría hecho de un material resistente.

Hojo sonreía desde una plataforma en un nivel superior y apretaba un botón. De repente dentro de su vitrina, apareció una criatura rojiza y con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-¡Ahhhhh!!!Chilló Aeris.

De repente se formó una nube de humo dentro de los laboratorios y hubo una explosión. Hojo bajó furioso de la plataforma y comenzó a maldecir contra unos científicos.

Zack, Cloud, Tifa y Barret, permanecían en una esquina tosiendo debido al humo. Apenas podían ver nada.

Todo se nubló hasta que Aeris pudo ver una sombra en la lejanía. Aeris se alejó rápidamente del cristal cuando lo oyó resquebrajarse y después romperse en mil pedazos, cayendo encima de la bestia rojiza. Ya tendida en el suelo, abrió sus ojos despacio, y pudo ver una figura con el cabello plateado que la miraba y sonreía fríamente, y en su mano izquierda, sostenía la enorme masamune. La figura se alejó despacio hasta desaparecer completamente de su vista y comenzaban a sonar más explosiones.

Sólo dijo un nombre justo antes de desmayarse.

-Sephiroth…..

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró con unos conocidos.

**Reviews:**

**Nyanda: **Ala ahí tienes a tu Cloudy entrando en acción. Si es que el lo vale porque es el mejor. A propósito cuando colgarás ese fic tuyo que me trae por la calle de la amargura y que es de risa? Siento ser pesada pero es q tengo ganas de leer, y por cierto, perdona que el otro dia te dejase por el Messenger pero es que a mi ordenador se le va la pinza, y se me queda colgao a la minima en fin…buenos bsos xao!!!

**Tamborilero:**Lo sé, lo sé, que ami tampoco se me escapa una. Sé que en el crisis core, Cissnei le dice a Zack que Aréis es cetra, pero después de cuatro años pues se te puede ir un poco la olla, (yo no me acuerdo ni de lo que comí ayer), además aunque Zack aguantara el mako mejor tambien su exposición ha hecho que se le vaya un poco la pelota y se olvide de cosas. Y en cuanto a Tseng ya has visto q aunque le prometa a Zack muchas cosas luego en el 7 a Aeris la secuestran, es su trabajo, asique aunque en el fondo la quiera tampoco querra meterse en problemas. Bsos

**Yamasaqui:**Pues sí, hombre si Zack hubiera vivido Cloud ya no sería el prota pero yo creo que seguiría teniendo el mismo gancho, porque es un personaje de donde se le puede sacar mucho jugo. Me alegro de que te guste tambien la otra, intento hacerla lo más graciosa posible aunque a veces no keda como kiero. Bsos y xao!!!

**Nebyura:**No, lo de que Sephiroth salva a Aeris de pequeña lo saque de un doujin en el juego eso no sale, pero podia perfectamente haber sido asi. Y por supuesto que Zack esta orgulloso de Cloud, tanto que le va a comprar una espada…ainch!!!pero q majo es!!!bsos

**AquilesFair:**Si, me estoy centrando mucho en los sentimientos de Sephiroth, ya que creo q a lo largo de su vida ha sido un mero instrumento de un loco viejo verde que es su padre.Y en cuanto a lo de las parejas tienes razon, a mi gusto Cloud esta mejor con Aréis xq es mas optimista y lo anima, Tifa parece mas su madre que otra cosa, se pasa el dia regañandolo….bsos

**Aerith cullen:** Si, estara hecho por un fan pero la historia tiene consistencia para ser de un doujin…Cloud tiene su momento de gloria, debe de aprender a creer en simismo y estando con Zack…pues lo tiene más fácil!!!Bsos

**Sakae Kaze:**Pues muchas gracias en serio, me has subido la moral, xq la verdad es q como ya he dicho me resulta complicado porque no sabe uno para donde tirar. X cierto el doujin de Aeris y Sephiroth se titula secret innocence, te lo digo x si le kieres echar un vistazo. Y bueno, estoy haciendo algunos cambios aunque tenga cosas de la historia original. X cierto te keria preguntar. Tu fic, y el de ayumi, ya que lo estais basando(aunque de coña)parte por parte en el juego.¿en serio vais a escribir parte por parte todo lo del juego?mira que yo no me acuerdo de todo asi de memoria, para ello tendria q jugar otra vez pero tu, permiteme decirte que vaya valor tienes para ponerlo a la vez tal cual al final fantasy 8 pero a la vez tan distinto…bueno no kiero aburrirte bsos y xao.

**GRACIAS A TODOS. NOS LEEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. El rescate

-¡Aeris!!

La Cetra se encontraba en el suelo, tendida sobre la bestia rojiza, Zack y los demás se aproximaron hasta ella.

-¿Estás bien Aeris?-Preguntó Zack ayudándola a levantarse.

Ella sólo pronuncio un nombre cuando empezó a recobrar la conciencia poco a poco.

-Cloud….

El mencionado la miró, con algo de timidez.

Zack miró hacia el rubio algo entristecido. El rubio se encontró con los ojos de la ojiverde y desvió su mirada hacia un lado. Zack, haciendo uso de su gran optimismo, sonrió para sí mismo.

-¡Cloud nos ha rescatado a todos!!

Aeris volvió a la normalidad y miró al moreno que tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Perdón, señorita ¿Podría levantarse de mi costado? Me está haciendo daño.

Todos se giraron para ver que la bestia rojiza hablaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Está hablando!...Dijo un sorprendido Zack.

-¡Ahhh!!!-La Cetra se levantó rápidamente del lomo de la criatura y se disculpó.

-Ahora está mejor….Dijo la criatura estirándose con una posición típica de un felino.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Tifa observando a la criatura.

-Me llamo Red XIII. Hojo me tenía encerrado aquí desde hace tiempo. ¿Podría ir con vosotros?

-¡Claro!!!-Agregó el moreno optimista.-Una persona más en el grupo siempre es bienvenida!!Aunque…claro…lo que es persona…tú de eso creo que no tienes mucho jejejee.

Una alarma en los laboratorios comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

-_Peligro..los experimentos han escapado…peligro…_

-Creo que eso va por nosotros.-Dijo el moreno.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y rápido-Agregó Red XIII cuando comenzaron a ver soldados armados hasta las cejas.

-¡Cloud, Tifa, Barret, y Red XIII! ¡Salid de aquí rápido y llevaros a Aeris!!!Yo me encargo de esto….

-¡Zack son demasiados para ti sólo!!!-Comentó el rubio.-Yo me quedaré.

-¡Olvídalo Cloud!!¡No tienes armas!!¡Coge a Aeris y sácala de aquí.-Confío en ti.

El rubio asintió y se acercó hacia Aeris. La Cetra instintivamente rodeó con su brazo el cuello del rubio, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Lo siento Cloud…pero me tiemblan las piernas…

-No te preocupes…

Zack y el rubio Cloud se miraron y asintiendo con la cabeza, salió seguido de Tifa, Barret y Red XIII.

Después comenzaron a oirse los incesantes choques de la espada mortal de Zack.

A medio camino hacia el ascensor de bajada, Tifa se paró y apretó sus puños.

-¿Qué ocurre Tifa?¡Vámonos!!

-Yo…no quiero dejar que Zack luche sólo.¡Iré a ayudarlo!!!

-¡Es demasiado peligroso!!!-Agregó Cloud.

-¡Maldita sea yo voy contigo Tifa!!!-Dijo Barret.

-Yo también…Agregó Red XIII.

-Cuida de Aeris….-Dijo Barret.

Aeris y Cloud observaban como los demás se daban la vuelta y los dejaban sólos.

El rubio y la Cetras se miraron un instante, y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

-Mierda. Esto no se acaba nunca…-Decía un pelinegro agitando su espada en el aire. Los soldados no paraban de salir y estaba empezando a cansarse. Entonces oyó el sonido de una metralleta, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, vió como Barret, Tifa y Red XIII acababan con unos soldados detrás de él.

-¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?¿No os dije que os fuérais?

-No podíamos dejar que te encargaras tú sólo de todos.-Dijo Barret.

-Cloud se ha ido con Aeris en el ascensor. ¡Será mejor que los alcancemos y rápido!!-Agregó Tifa.

En el ascensor de bajada todo estaba absolutamente silencioso. Cloud, con su expresión distante, como siempre, y la cetra observando al rubio, que permanecía mirando al frente con expresión de furia.

-Lo siento, Cloud…

-¿Uh?

-Sé que querías ayudar a Zack…Lamento ser una carga para tí.

-Yo…no…no….es por eso…..es sólo que yo…

-Ojalá fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para no tener que depender de los demás.-Agregó la castaña con tristeza.

-Aeris….

-Gracias Cloud. Sabía que tú podrías hacerlo. –Dijo la Cetra reprimiendo su tristeza y dedicándole al rubio una hermosa sonrisa.

-No…no hay de qué.-Terminó el rubio algo incómodo por la situación.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el rubio miró hacia los lados, intentando divisar si alguien los seguía. Seguramente Zack y los demás se estaban encargando de ellos.

Se dirigió hacia los vehículos que Shinra solía exponer en la planta baja, y colocó a Aeris dentro de una camioneta con remolque.

Arrancó la camioneta y salió hacia el pasillo principal.

Los demás bajaban todos en tropel, con los soldados pisándoles los talones.

-¡Zack!!!¡Subid rápido!!!

Cloud se acercó con la camioneta hacia ellos y subieron al remolque, rompiendo el cristal de los ventanales de Shinra.

-Fiu…Ha ido por los pelos…Dijo el moreno.-Oye que buena idea has tenido en coger esta camioneta, Cloud.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro? Cuando hemos llegado el cristal donde estaba Aeris con Red se ha roto.-Dijo Tifa.

-Sephiroth…Murmuró la castaña.

-¿Sephiroth?-Dijeron Cloud y Zack a la vez.-¿Acaso lo has visto?-Le preguntó el moreno.

-Si….él fue quien irrumpió en Shinra. Por eso dieron la alarma.

-¿Y qué hacía Sephiroth allí? ¿No se supone que Cloud lo mató?

-Cayó al reactor.-Pero puede que no muriese.-Añadió el rubio.

-Pues ahora si que tenemos un problema y gordo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Zack?-Dijo Tifa

-Porque creo que después de lo que le ocurrió, creo que tiene un pelín de rencor hacia Shinra. –Dijo Zack en tono sarcástico.-Además, nos tiene fichados a Cloud y a mí.

-Aún así…no sé que estaría haciendo en Shinra.-Agregó Cloud.

-¿Boicot quizás?-Agregó Zack sonriendo. Una de las características más notables del moreno, es que pasase lo que pasase, nunca perdía el buen humor.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Barret.

-Por ahora, creo que será mejor que nos refugiemos en Kalm, después ya pensaremos en algo.-Dijo Zack.

Cloud pisó el acelerador a fondo hasta que salieron de Midgar. Un pequeño pueblo se divisaba a lo lejos. No tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Vamos a la posada.-Dijo Zack. –Así Aeris podrá descansar.

Zack abrió la puerta del copiloto y cogió a Aeris en brazos. Cloud observó la escena en absoluto mutismo y algo cabizbajo.

-Buenas tardes…esto ¿Podría darnos una habitación?-Preguntó Zack.

-Claro, ahora mismo hay camas libres. Pasen por favor…

-Gracias…

El posadero les indicó que debían subir las escaleras, y se quedó extrañado mirando al animal que iba en último lugar. Luego, Zack dejó a Aeris sobre la cama.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes más por mí, Zack.-Agregó la castaña.

-Esto…voy a visitar las tiendas, volveré enseguida.-Dijo el moreno saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación.

-¿Estará bien Marlene?

-No te preocupes, está con la madre de Aeris.-Dijo Tifa.

-Voy a dar una vuelta…no puedo estar mucho tiempo encerrado.-Se quejó Red XIII.

Barret se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, sujetando su cuello con sus manos.

-¿Qué creéis que ha pasado en Shinra?-Preguntó Barret.

-No lo sé. Pero nos enteraremos pronto.-Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre la pared.

------

Buscó por todas partes y al fin lo había encontrado. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Satisfecho, volvió a la posada donde se hospedaban.

-----

Zack apareció de repente ante todos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-Lo regañó Aeris.

El moreno, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, escondía algo en su espalda.

-¿Qué es eso que traes ahí, Zack?-Preguntaba Aeris alzando una ceja.

-Esto…nada!!!

-¿Zack?

El moreno sonrió y sacó lo que tenía a su espalda. Era una gran caja de metal, envuelta con un lazito alrededor.

-Es para tí, Cloud.

El mencionado rubio salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó hacia Zack, que seguía sonriendo con la gran caja entre sus manos.

-¿Para mí?

-¡Ábrelo, venga!!!-Insistió el moreno a su mejor amigo.

El rubio, impresionado por el detalle, se quedó contemplando la caja durante unos instantes.

-¡Venga Cloud, que nos van a dar las uvas!!!-Agregó el impaciente moreno.

Cloud abrió la caja con sumo cuidado, en cuanto la apoyó en el suelo. Pesaba demasiado. De pronto, se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Cloud observaba ensimismado lo que tenía ante sí. Una gran espada nueva, más o menos del mismo tamaño que la de Zack. Tenía varias hojas intercambiables, y en la etiqueta de la caja ponía: _First Tsurugi_.

-¿Qué te gusta?-Preguntó el impaciente moreno al ver que Cloud no daba señales.

-No, no sé que decir, Zack.-El rubio, contemplaba la espada con asombro, pasando sus manos por ella y por las hojas, con su tacto.

Aeris y Tifa sonrieron. Barret contemplaba la escena atónito.

-Pensé que necesitarías una….y al ver lo bien que te manejas con la mía…pensé que necesitabas una nueva. Además, confieso que lo he hecho con una segunda intención....somos un equipo, Cloud.

-Gracias, Zack.

El rubio tomó la espada y comenzó a hacer unos rápidos movimientos con ella.

-¡Eh, eh!¡Para el carro!!!¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a entrenar un rato?-Te vendrá bien coger algo de experiencia en combate.

El rubio asintió y dejó la espada sobre la caja, guardándola con sumo cuidado.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir y descansar un rato.-Opinó Tifa.

-Por cierto…¿Dónde está Red?

-Dijo que salía a dar una vuelta…claro, tendrá que hacer sus necesidades fuera, jeje.-Agregó el moreno divertido.

-No necesito hacerlas fuera, si quiero puedo hacerlo aquí, pero yo que tú tendría cuidado por donde dejas la ropa.-Agregó la bestia rojiza.

-¡No te enfades hombre, que era broma!!-Intentó calmar Zack.

-Vamos a dormir y ¡dejadlo ya maldita sea!!!-Gritó Barret enfurecido.

La luna resplandecía por completo en el cielo, la vista en Kalm del cielo era realmente hermosa.

Cloud, al lado de la cama de Zack, daba vueltas en su cama. Los ronquidos de Barret eran insoportables, pero aún así, todos dormían pacíficamente. Él no podía, los recuerdos le llegaban a la mente agolpados, y le hacían daño. Sólo había una persona que no estaba en su cama: Aeris. Preguntándose si estaría bien, salió de la posada sin hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a nadie, y se armó con su nueva espada.

Divisó a la Cetra a lo lejos, sobre una piedra. Sus cabellos se mecían ligeramente con el viento.

El rubio se acercó hacia ella.

-Hola Cloud.-Dijo ella sin haberlo visto.

-Te he visto llegar. –Respondió a la misma pregunta que el rubio se estaba haciendo mentalmente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿No puedes dormir?-Preguntó el rubio.

Aeris le indicó que se sentase a su lado. Él, dudó un momento, pero después de un rato, al fin decidió sentarse.

-Cloud….

-¿Uh?

-¿Alguna vez, has pensado en el destino?

-No me lo he planteado nunca.

-Yo sí. Hasta ahora he visto cosas que los Cetras podemos sentir con más facilidad. Cosas que los humanos normales no pueden ver con sus propios ojos.

-¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

-Te ví llegar

El rubio se quedó pensativo con la respuesta de la joven Cetra, no entendía lo que quería decirle.

-Es extraño…durante tanto tiempo estuve esperando a Zack….Cuatro años …pero…ahora que está aquí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Cloud.

El rubio se quedó sorprendido, dejando que una brisa meciera los cabellos de ambos al compás, y se quedasen mirándose a los ojos. Esmeraldas y azulados.

-Tus ojos….son ojos de Soldado.-Agregó la Cetra.

-Como los de Zack…

-No. Los tuyos son más profundos y me cuesta leer en ellos.

La Cetra se levantó de la roca y se acercó hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos con total sinceridad, con ese brillo que tanto la fascinaba.

Aeris pasó una mano acariciando la mejilla del rubio, suave y blanquecina, como la de un niño.

-Gracias por salvarnos a todos Cloud.

Aeris fue a quitar su mano, pero el rubio no la dejó. La Cetra lo miraba sorprendida, como él cerraba los ojos cuando posó su mano sobre la de ella, y dejaba que su cálida mano siguiera en su mejilla.

-Cloud…

Se acercaron poco a poco, fundiéndose en un beso. Un beso tímido, inexperto, pero cargado de ternura.

**Hay!!!Pobre de Zack…bueno…prometo q el proximo vendra mejor.**

**Y por fin actualicé. Bueno no me matéis porfa que ando liada con otros fics y aunque sé que no tenga perdón de dios, si lo tengo de Cloud. XD.**

**Este cap me ha kedao un poco soso, haber si para el próximo se me ocurre algo xq estoy desgraciada de imaginación.**

**Ahí Kami Sama y Kira ¡echadme un cablecito!!!**

**Bueno muchos besos y lo repito. SI QUERÉIS MATAR A ALGUIEN CON EL DEATH NOTE, YO OS DEJO LA LISTA DE LOS PROFESORES QUE ME HAN PUESTO EXÁMENES Y EN PAZ.**

**MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA**

**Agradecimientos:**

**TAMBORILERO, AERITH-CULLEN, SAKAE-KAZE, NYANDA Y ZAR ANTIGUO.**

**Muxas gracias y nos leemos!!!**


End file.
